Jennifer Zegers
by lOvelyRos3
Summary: Me llamo Jennifer Zegers, y akí les relato una historia d amor, meditación y ficción. Pero eso me pasó. No comentan los mismos errores q yo, aunq d nada me arrepiento. Todo pasa x algo. Vivir es algo complicado pero ¿vivir con un vampiro es mejor o peor?
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Jennifer Zegers, y aquí les relato una historia de amor y meditación. Para que no comentan los mismos errores que yo, aunque de nada me arrepiento. Todo pasa por algo.

Todo empezó un lunes. Bajé del autobús, regresaba del trabajo. Valla que, había sido un día demasiado largo. La música era lo único que me tranquilizaba. Entré a mi casa, me saqué los audífonos para poder saludar a mi familia. En ese momento, vi a mi madre – Hola, má – le saludé como siempre lo hacía, le di un beso en la mejilla. Pero ella no se veía nada bien – Hola, cariño. No me he sentido muy bien el día de hoy – me dijo ella. Eso me preocupó, no tenía buen aspecto – ¿Qué tienes? – Le pregunté – He estado yendo al baño a cada rato, siento náuseas – me dijo ella. Debo admitir que me preocupé muchísimo, pero no podía permitir que ella viera mi preocupación – Relájate, vas a ver que mañana vas a estar mejor. ¿Has tomado algo? – Le pregunté – Sí, tu tía me ha dado unas pastillas – me respondió. Sí, vivía con mis tíos, abuelita y primos. La casa es grande y muy acogedora. Mis padres no estaban casados, así que a él no lo veía mucho. Abracé a mi madre y la llevé a la sala. Esa noche, todo transcurrió casi tranquilo.

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano para ir a trabajar. Luego de cambiarme, me fui directo a ver a mi madre – Buenos días, mami – le dije, dándole un beso en la frente – ¿Ya mejor? – Le pregunté. Su mirada era de dolor. Me asusté – No, cariño. He seguido yendo al baño toda la noche, y ahora me sale sangre. Y he estado vomitando, como algo blanco – me contó. No sabía que decirle. Si ella que había estudiado enfermería no sabía lo que tenía, menos lo iba a saber yo – Má, vamos al hospital – fue lo único que pude decir – No cariño, ya me voy a sentir mejor – me dijo ella. ¡Por qué será tan terca! Esa respuesta me molestó, pero no podía pelearme con mi madre – Mira, ma. No iremos ahorita, pero te estaré llamando. Si no te sientes bien, saldré del trabajo temprano y te llevaré al hospital así no quieras – le avisé. Ella sólo asintió porque no le quedaba de otra. Tomé mi desayuno, luego me despedí de ella. No tenía buen rostro, se le veía mal.

Llegué a mi trabajo, temprano como siempre. Mi tío ya estaba ahí. Él es jefe de la empresa dónde trabajo, es hermano de mi madre – Hola tío – le dije – Hola, Jen. ¿Cómo sigue tu mamá? – Me preguntó preocupado – Sigue igual, aunque ahora algo peor. Y no quiere ir al hospital – le dije – Debería ir, yo conozco a un médico. Que la lleven ahí – me dijo. Yo sólo asentí – Más luego, llamaré a la casa para saber cómo sigue – le dije. Él asintió. Trabajé, pero no podía estar muy concentrada. Por la tarde llamé a la casa, me contestó mi tía Angie – Hola tía, ¿cómo sigue mi mami? – Le pregunté – Tu tío Anthony la ha llevado al médico de la farmacia. Le ha mandado unas pastillas, ya las tomó. Hay que esperar a qué le hagan efecto – me contó – ¿Al médico de la farmacia? Vaya que mi má es bien terca – le dije a mi tía – Tienes razón, ojalá y estas pastillas le hagan efecto – me dijo, preocupada – Ojalá, pero llamaré luego para ver cómo sigue. Y ver si esas pastillas le hicieron efecto – le dije y nos despedimos. Le conté a mi tío que mi mami había ido al médico de la farmacia. Se molestó, al igual que yo – Que va a saber un médico de farmacia, que ni siquiera es médico. Tu mamá se pasa – me dijo él. Yo le dije que luego llamaría, y si sigue igual la llevaría al hospital – Es lo mejor que puedes hacer – me dijo. Llamé a mi casa, me volvió a contestar mi tía. Pero esta vez, pedí hablar con mi mamá – Dime, hija – me contestó – ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Te hicieron efecto las pastillas? Quiero la verdad – le dije. Sé que ella por no preocuparme, es capaz de decirme que se siente de lo mejor – Sigo igual, sigo yendo al baño a cada rato. No sé qué tengo – me dijo ella – No se diga más, voy para allá para llevarte al hospital – le dije. Ella no se opuso, nos despedimos. Pedí permiso a mi tío, que al toque me lo dio y me fui a casa. El camino era de una hora, que se me hizo eterna. Quería ver a mi madre. Para relajarme, me puse a escuchar música.

Llegué a mi casa, entré y me fui donde mi madre. Se cambió y nos fuimos al hospital. Ella quería ir a un hospital, que estaba más cerca, pero que no había emergencia. No le discutí, puesto que veía que se estaba enojando, porque yo quería llevarla de emergencias. Fuimos a ese hospital que ella quiso. Tuvimos que esperar, puesto que no había emergencias, había que sacar cita. Luego de casi media hora, la enfermera nos llamó. Entramos, y ahí estaba la doctora que me dio una amigable sonrisa. Le hizo un montón de preguntas a mi madre. mi madre sufre de depresión, por lo que tiene que tomar medicamentos fuertes que le afectan el estómago. Luego de que mi madre le contó todo lo que le estaba pasando, pude ver el rostro de preocupación de la enfermera – Usted debería ir a emergencias – le dijo la doctora. ¡Lo sabía! Pensé para mí misma. Mi madre le dijo que lo único que quiere es que se le pase ese dolor. La doctora le mandó unos medicamentos – Si con esto no le pasa, usted debe ir de emergencias – le dijo. Mi madre asintió – Yo me encargo de eso – le dije a la doctora muy seria. La verdad deseaba que con esa medicación que le mandó la doctora, a mi madre se le pasara el dolor. Entró al tópico para que le aplicaran una inyección a la vena. Tuvo que entrar sola, no me dejaron quedarme con ella. Esos minutos se me hicieron larguísimos, pareciera que se hubiesen demorado horas. La llevé a casa, se echó en su cama. Me entré a la computadora a escribir, que es lo que normalmente hago. Eso me ayuda mucho, y es verdad. La lectura y la escritura te ayudan a desahogarte de muchas cosas. Luego, por la noche. Mi madre me dijo que no le pasaba el dolor. Me preocupé. Esa noche me quedé con ella, dormí poco porque ella se levantaba a cada rato para ir al baño o vomitaba. Y le seguía saliendo sangre, cuando iba al baño. Definitivamente, ese remedio no le hizo efecto.

Al día siguiente, me levanté asustada. Mi madre no estaba. Yo estaba con mucho sueño. Me levanté para buscarla en el baño, y no estaba ahí. Corrí a la sala, y estaba echada en el sofá – ¿Cómo sigues? – Le pregunté, pregunta tonta por cierto – Igual, cariño. Le he pedido a tu tío Anthony que me lleve de emergencias – me dijo. Oh, vaya. Sí que estaba mal, porque para que ella pida ir de emergencias, es porque se sentía realmente mal – Voy con ustedes – le dije – Pero cielo, ¿y tu trabajo? – Me inquirió – Ahorita hablo con mi tío, no hay problema – le dije y me fui a cambiar. Luego, fui a la casa de mi tío. Es que mi casa, está divida en varias casas, dos de los hermanos están casados, así que tienen su parte de terreno. Y lo único que separa es un patio. Toqué la puerta de la casa de mi tío, me abrió su esposa. Mi tía es tan buena conmigo. Estaba realmente preocupada por mi madre. Mi tío me dio permiso, y también trató de llamar a una amiga que es enfermera en ese hospital, donde íbamos a llevar a mi madre. Antes de salir, vi a mi madre llorando. La abracé – No quiero tener nada malo, no quiero dejarte aún – me dijo. Las lágrimas querían caer por mi rostro, pero no las dejé caer – No digas tonterías. Vas a estar bien – le dije. Fuimos en taxi, le agarré la mano a mi madre, y le di una sonrisa alentadora. Pero luego, ambas nos sumergimos en nuestros pensamientos. Cada una miraba a la ventana, es que somos muy parecidas.

Llegamos al hospital, directo a emergencias – Sólo puede entrar con un familiar – dijo el de seguridad. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué hacen esto? – Yo entro con ella. Tú espéranos aquí – me dijo mi tío. Sólo asentí, no quería discutir con él. Eso sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo, y mi madre necesitaba ser atendida de inmediato. Pasaron minutos larguísimos. Mi tío salía y entraba a cada rato – Le han mandado una ecografía y análisis en laboratorio – le dijo mi tío, en una de esas salidas. Volvió a entrar, todo se demoraba un montón. Luego, mi tío me llamó a mi celular – Dice tu mami que vayas a trabajar. Esto tiene para unas horas – me dijo – Pero… – empecé a decir – Pero nada, no hagas renegar a tu mami – me dijo mi tío. Odiaba que me tratara como niña, pero no quería hacer renegar a mi madre – Ok, llámame cuando tengas los resultados – le dije. Salí sin rumbo, y ahí me di cuenta que no sabía cómo irme de ese lugar a mi trabajo. Lo único que hice fue irme a mi casa, es que para colmo, me había olvidado de mi MP4. Suspiré y tomé el autobús que me llevaba a mi casa. Llegué y estaba mi tía Angie, con mi tía Laura – ¿Qué le dijeron a tu mami? – Me preguntó mi tía Laura – No lo sé. Mi tío se quedó con ella, me obligaron a que me fuera al trabajo – les dije algo enojada – No te molestes. Tu mami no está sola – me dijo mi tía Angie – Sí, pero yo soy su hija – le dije aún molesta – Ok, cariño. Pero no te enojes, hagamos las cosas en paz por tu madre – me dijo. Sólo asentí – Tómate algo antes de salir. Seguro que no has desayunado – me dijo mi tía Laura. Asentí y me fui a la cocina. Me serví café y un pan. No tenía mucha hambre. Luego, agarré mi MP4. Ya iba a salir, cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa – Aló – contesté – Hola, Jen. Ya le hicieron la ecografía a tu mami – me dijo mi tío Anthony – ¿Y qué salió? – Le pregunté intrigada, mis tías Laura y Angie, estaban con la misma mirada que yo.

----- ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO.... ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y SIGAN MI HISTORIA QUE RECIEN EMPIEZA -----

SALUDOS

lOvelyRos3


	2. Chapter 2

Me serví café y un pan. No tenía mucha hambre. Luego, agarré mi MP4. Ya iba a salir, cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa – Aló – contesté – Hola, Jen. Ya le hicieron la ecografía a tu mami – me dijo mi tío Anthony – ¿Y qué salió? – Le pregunté intrigada, mis tías Laura y Angie, estaban con la misma mirada que yo – La doctora que le hizo la ecografía, dice que son cálculos a la vesícula – me contó mi tío, con la voz algo aliviada. Di un suspiro _'Gracias Dios Mío' _pensé para mí misma. Si bien es cierto, los cálculos no son cosa de juego. Pero era mejor a que tuviera cáncer o algún otro mal peor – Cálculos – repetí, también para informar a mis tías, quiénes al toque, se pusieron a hablar acerca de los cálculos y a ver qué tratamiento natural podía seguir mi madre – Así es, pero aún no es nada confirmado. Faltan los análisis, y que el médico vea los resultados – me dijo mi tío – Ok, tío. Cualquier cosa, llámame ¿sí? – Le pedí – Ok, no te preocupes – me dijo él y luego colgamos. Hablé con mis tías acerca de los cálculos, ellas me dijeron que hay un tratamiento natural que funciona. Que se lo aplicaron a otra de mis tías, quien también había sufrido de cálculos y se curó gracias a ese remedio. Así que me dije ¿por qué no intentarlo? Terminamos de hablar, y me fui a mi trabajo. Cuando estaba en el autobús, me llamó mi tío Lucas, mi jefe – Hola, Jen. ¿Cómo está tu mami? – Me preguntó – Aún está en el hospital. Al parecer, tiene cálculos – le conté – Cálculos… Waw – dijo él, sorprendido – Ya estoy yendo para el trabajo – le dije – Ok, ya hablamos mejor cuando llegues – me dijo él.

El día transcurrió con normalidad en el trabajo, aunque por dentro estaba demasiado preocupada. A cada rato, llamaba a mi casa, para preguntar por mi madre. Ya había regresado del hospital, y en efecto tenía cálculos a la vesícula. Cuando hablé con ella, la sentí más tranquila. Pues, al igual que yo, pensaba que los cálculos eran algo más manejable. Lo bueno es que, no había que operar esos cálculos. Mi madre tendría que estar con un tratamiento que el médico le mandó, y mis tías luego de que pasara ese tratamiento, procederían a iniciar el tratamiento natural.

Llegó la hora de mi salida del trabajo. Salí, tomé mi autobús. Fui leyendo mi libro "Amanecer" de mi autora favorita, Stephenie Meyer, y escuchando música en mi MP4. Llegué a mi casa, y vi que la computadora estaba vacía. Eso era un milagro, puesto que todos los días que llego a casa, mi adorado primo Nicolás está metido horas y horas en la computadora. En cambio, hoy llegué y él estaba en su dormitorio, viendo tele. Entonces, entré a mi computadora y anduve escribiendo, escuchando música y chateando con mis amigos. En eso, vino mi prima Ximena y me enseñó unas fotos que había subido a su página personal. Comenzamos a ver las fotos. Y en eso, pasó una canción que me hizo recordar a alguien, a quien prefería no traer a mi mente. Y ahí es dónde empieza esta historia.

La canción era "White Flag" de Dido. Quise cambiar la canción, pero sería muy sospechoso. Pero mi primita me conoce muy bien – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste seria? – Me preguntó Ximena. Le di una media sonrisa – No pasa nada, Xime. Sólo estoy preocupada por mi mami – le dije, pero al parecer ella no me creyó – No sabes mentir, ¿lo sabías? Pero está bien, si no quieres contarme – me dijo, haciendo un puchero. Puse los ojos en blanco, odiaba que hiciera eso – Ok, es sólo esa canción que me hace acordar de Robert – le dije, haciendo otro puchero. Ella me dio un abrazo – Ahí, sigues enamorada de él, ¿verdad? – Me inquirió. Asentí, porque no podía responder. La voz se me iba a quebrar – Pero, ¿por qué no tratas de hablar con él? – Me preguntó de repente. La miré fijamente – ¿Acaso no te acuerdas lo que te he contado? – Le inquirí – Sí, bueno. Él te eliminó de su msn, así como tú lo hiciste – me dijo – Yo lo eliminé, porque él así lo hizo… Él me alejó de su vida, sin dar explicaciones. Maldita sea, terminó conmigo sin decirme el por qué – estallé, mi prima me abrazó – Cálmate… Yo creo que sí hubo un por qué. O sea, tú le dijiste para terminar y él aceptó – me recordó. Me abracé de ella – Sí, pero lo hice porque él empezó a alejarse de mí. Ya no venía a verme, y no sabía el por qué. Nunca me lo explicó – le dije – Bueno, en eso tienes razón… Quisiste hacerle entrar en razón y que te diga la causa de su alejamiento, pero él simplemente no dijo nada y aceptó terminar contigo – me dijo ella. Asentí con la cabeza – Es extraño, ¿sabes? – Me preguntó, de repente. Me separé de ella, y la miré extrañada – ¿Qué es extraño? – Le pregunté – Ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo por qué él se alejó de ti si te amaba demasiado – me dijo. Mi prima y Robert eran mejores amigos. Los tres estudiamos juntos en la universidad – No me amó lo suficiente – le dije. Ella hizo una mueca, pensativa – No lo creo. Él siempre me decía lo mucho que te amaba y lo bien que le hacías a su vida – me dijo ella – Simplemente, no lo entiendo. Y nunca me atreví a preguntarle… Cambió tanto – añadió. Di un suspiro – Ok, dejémosla ahí, por favor – le pedí. Ella asintió – Me voy a dormir, mañana va a ser un día largo – me dijo ella y se despidió.

Lo cierto es que, Robert cambió demasiado después de que terminamos. No lo entendía, si yo no había significado nada para él. Yo traté de hablar con él, luego que terminamos y me dijo que si había aceptado tan fácilmente que no me amaba era porque de repente no me amaba. Y sí, dijo la palabra 'de repente'. Antes, sentía que él me ocultaba algo. Pero luego, sin necesidad de que él me lo dijera, lo adiviné. Simplemente, ya no me amaba. Mi prima, me dejó con el bichito de querer saber qué será de su vida. En eso, me acordé que yo me había inventado un e-mail, con un nombre inventado. Y en mi locura, lo agregué y él me aceptó. Hemos hablado, pero yo me hacía pasar por otra persona. Hablábamos bastante, pero luego, vi que eso no era algo bueno. Porque así, ¿qué iba a ganar? Era algo que no podía saber, entonces, dejé de entrar a ese correo. Pero hoy sentía algo diferente, y entré a ese correo. Para mi sorpresa, él estaba conectado.

---- ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO MAS… ¿QUE SEGUIRA? DEJEN COMENTARIOS, SON BIENVENIDOS… SALUDOS ----


	3. Chapter 3

Hemos hablado, pero yo me hacía pasar por otra persona. Hablábamos bastante, pero luego, vi que eso no era algo bueno. Porque así, ¿qué iba a ganar? Era algo que no podía saber, entonces, dejé de entrar a ese correo. Pero hoy sentía algo diferente, y entré a ese correo. Para mi sorpresa, él estaba conectado. El corazón empezó a latirme a mil por hora. No quería que estuviera conectado, porque ¿qué le iba a decir? No tenía cómo empezar una conversación. Pensé en desconectarme, pero luego no, mejor me quedo conectada pero no le hablo.

- Hola, a los años – me escribió él. Me quedé helada, en una pieza. _¿Ahora qué hago? _Pensé para mí misma.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal? – Pude teclear, mientras las manos me traspiraba.

- Bien, y tú ¿Cómo estás? – Me preguntó. _¿Cómo estoy? Nerviosa, ansiosa, triste, feliz, todos los sentimientos encontrados, _pensaba.

- Bien, también – le respondí

- Ah, oye y ya que está de moda las bodas, ¿ya te casaste? – Me preguntó, de repente. Me quedé en una pieza, _¿Me estaba preguntando si ya estaba casada? _No lo podía creer, pero luego sacudí todos mis pensamientos e ilusiones que estaban por venir, porque él esto se lo estaba preguntando a otra chica. Sacudí la cabeza, y me acordé que antes cuando habíamos hablado, le comenté algo de que me iba a casar. No podía romper la farsa. A parte, cuando dijo eso de que estaba de moda, lo decía por una "amiga" de ambos que se acababa de casar. Y en una oportunidad, él me dijo que había estado enamorado de ella. Me lo dijo, pensando que yo era otra persona. Cuando me dijo eso, sentí furia, traición. Pero, tenía que fingir. Aparte, yo ya me sospechaba algo. Porque luego de que termináramos, él empezó a parar a todas partes con ella. Y ella cambió mucho conmigo. Aunque, hablando por chat, él me aclaró que nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, porque ella estaba con otro, el que ahora es su esposo. Tenía que fingir.

- Ah, sí. Hasta con hijo – le contesté y solté una risita. _Más loca no puedo ser _pensaba, mientras seguía sonriendo.

- Mentirosa, no te creo que te hayas casado. A ver, muéstrame una foto de los tres – me dijo. Y me quedé ¡plop! _¿Y ahora? ¿Qué foto le muestro? _Me quedé pensando, tal vez sería bueno buscar una foto de una artista o modelo desconocido. Pero, ¿cómo lo encuentro rápido? No tenía mucho tiempo – ¿Viste? No te has casado. No hay foto… Y ya lo hubiese sabido – me dijo él, al ver que yo no respondía. _¿Ya lo hubiese sabido? ¿Cómo podría saber eso? _Pensé muy confundida, entonces me rendí.

- Ok, lo admito. No estoy casada, ni con hijo – le dije.

- Y eso, ¿por qué? – Inquirió él.

- Porque no creo mucho en el amor – le respondí.

- Ya veo… Pero ya lo harás – me dijo. Suspiré.

- No lo sé – le contesté, sincera.

- La gente está que se casa bien joven – me dijo, distrayendo mis pensamientos que ya se estaban sumergiendo en el pensar en si me voy a casar o no. Suspiré. _A seguir el juego _pensé.

- Sí, pues. Y lo peor es que es por amor, ni siquiera por hijos – le dije. Pues, la "amiga" se había casado por amor, no porque vaya a tener un bebé.

- No es lo peor, es lo mejor. Es lindo casarse enamorado, ¿no crees? – Me dijo, y me quedé pensativa. ¿Por qué me movía tanto hablar con él?

- Sí, tienes razón – Confesé. _A seguir la farsa, _pensé – Y tú, ¿ya te casaste? – Le pregunté, como quien no quiere saber.

- Aún no, pero ya quiero – me dijo. Y me acordé cuando ambos éramos enamorados. Soñábamos con casarnos, cuando yo tuviera 23 y él 25. Y ¡Qué curiosidad! Yo estaba a unas semanas de cumplir 23 y él está a unos meses de cumplir 25. Me quedé impactada. Ya quiere casarse, entonces, ya debe haber novia.

- ¿Y qué te impide? – Le pregunté.

- Que no encuentro a la persona ideal – me respondió. Oh vaya, ¿estaba tratando de sacar plan conmigo? O mejor dicho, ¿con la chica que yo inventé? ¡Increíble! Bueno, tan inventada no estuvo. Porque mucho de mi personalidad había ahí, pero no creo que él me conociera tanto.

- Bueno, y eso ¿por qué? – Le pregunté.

- Es que creo que no hay chica para mí. O no estoy hecho para ninguna chica – me dijo y me entristecí. No signifiqué nada en su vida. No fui chica para él.

- Ah, eres muy exigente – le dije, adivinando. O mejor dicho, asegurando.

- No es eso, es difícil de explicar – me dijo. Y de nuevo con ese secreto, que nos hizo terminar. O al menos, eso creo.

- Bueno, ten paciencia. Analiza tus relaciones anteriores y por ahí ya la encontraste o te sirve para que aprendas. Ya la encontrarás – le dije, con algo de ilusión de que sea yo. Pero no podía ilusionarme, ¡Ahí! Mi corazón es tan tonto. Nos quedamos unos minutos, sin decir nada.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya la encontraste? – Me preguntó de repente. Me agarró desprevenida.

- ¿A quién? – Le pregunté, haciéndome la tonta.

- Ahí pues, a tu persona ideal – me dijo y me quedé pensando en qué responderle. No sabía qué decirle. Me quedé pensando por unos segundos antes de… - ¿Tú crees que no sé quién eres? – Me dijo de repente. ¿Qué? Me quedé ¡Plop!

- No te entiendo – le dije, la verdad, siendo sincera.

- Sé quien eres. ¿Crees que voy a hablarle a una persona desconocida así por así? Siempre supe quién eras – me dijo, y sentí que todo el mundo se me vendría encima. ¿Esto significaba que se iba a alejar? – Admítelo, dime quién eres – me pidió, o mejor dicho me exigió.

- Ok, lo admito. Me atrapaste, soy yo – le dije, reconociendo al fin, lo que tanto me costó decirle.

- Bien, ahora dime tu nombre. Porque ese nombre no es el tuyo – me dijo, refiriéndose al nombre que tenía en mi Nick.

- Exacto, ese nombre no es mío… Pero dime tú el nombre – le reté, para ver si realmente sabía que era yo.

- No, dímelo tú. Quiero que me lo digas tú, porque tú te has cambiado de nombre – me volvió a exigir. Me quedé pensando. ¿En serio sabía qué era yo?

- Tú dices saberlo, tal vez no lo sabes. No puedo decirte mi nombre, dilo tú. ¿Tanto te cuesta? – Le encaré. Se demoró en contestar.

- No me cuesta decirlo, pero quiero que seas tú quién lo haga – me aclaró.

- Ajá, no sabes quién soy entonces – le dije.

- Que sí sé quién eres. – me dijo. Y sonreí, porque sabía que él hablaba así, cuando renegaba – Ya dime, quién eres – añadió, y sentí cólera. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía mi nombre y no era yo quién él pensaba que era? Me iba a destruir, me iba a derrumbar. Porque, eso significaría que ya no significo nada para él.

- Basta ya, ¿vale? – Le dije, y no sé por qué le puse el 'vale' como si fuera de otro país.

- ¿Vale? – Se dio cuenta él – ¿Acaso estás en otro país? – Me preguntó. Suspiré, porque me estaba empezando a ilusionar y eso no quería.

- No estoy en otro país, sigo aquí – le respondí.

- Dime tu nombre pues – dijo él – Mira, te voy a dar dos opciones – me empezó a decir, y me recosté al espaldar de la silla. Esperando lo peor, que más ya no podía haber – O me dices tu nombre, o te borro – me sentenció. Me quedé mirando a la computadora por unos segundos, ¿cómo era posible que él me dijera eso? Mi corazón ya se había empezado a ilusionar con la idea de que él aún me amaba, pero con esas opciones pensé que no debía de ser así.

- Tú y tus opciones, nunca cambias – le dije, mientras una lágrima quería salir de mis ojos. Pero no lo dejé, no podía llorar. No otra vez.

- Esas son mis opciones – me recordó – Estoy cansadito, quiero irme a dormir. Por favor, apúrate – añadió.

- Yo también estoy cansada. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y tengo que terminar un trabajo – le dije. Le iba a decir lo de mi madre, pero decidí no hacerlo. ¿Acaso vendría a consolarme? No lo creo.

Pasaron unos minutos, que fueron larguísimos. Le mandé un correo, diciéndole que lo sentía mucho, pero que no podía decirle mi nombre. Que le llamara miedo, no lo sé. Podía ser, pero simplemente no podía. Y aceptaría su decisión de borrarme de su msn. Y pasaron unos segundos, antes de que:

- Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión. Veo que opción tomaste – me dijo por msn.

- Te acabo de pasar un correo – empecé a decirle – lo siento, no puedo decirte mi nombre – añadí.

- Ya veo. Veo que opción decidiste – empezó a decir él, mientras las lágrimas querían brotar de mis ojos. Ya no iba a poder hablar con él, de nuevo – Pero, no te voy a borrar ni a eliminar de mi msn – me dijo, y me quedé helada. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso? No lo entendía – Bueno, me despido. Chau, cuídate – finalizó.

- Chau – fue lo único que pudieron teclear mis dedos. Porque aún estaba en shock. No me borró de su msn. Se desconectó, y yo también hice lo mismo. Me fui a mi cama, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Todos los recuerdos cayeron sobre mí. Lo felices que habíamos sido juntos, o al menos así fue para mí. No las detuve más, y dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Y llorando, me quedé dormida.

**---- ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO MAS… GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA…. ¿QUE SEGUIRA? DEJEN COMENTARIOS, SON BIENVENIDOS… SALUDOS ----**


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. No tenía ganas de levantarme. Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía que ir a trabajar. Me metí a la ducha, y mientras me bañaba, dejé correr las lágrimas por mi rostro. Definitivamente, su regreso había impactado en mi vida. Me cambié, me maquillé para tapar las ojeras que se me habían formado. Maquillando mi tristeza. Tomé sólo una taza de café, no tenía mucha hambre. Luego, fui a ver a mi madre. Quien aún estaba con ese dolor, pero ya menos que el día anterior. Estaba echada en su cama, le di un beso en la frente – Hola, cariño – me dijo ella, siempre tan cariñosamente – Hola, mamita. ¿Cómo sigues? – Le pregunté, con una media sonrisa. No quería que ella supiera lo que me estaba pasando, se preocuparía y eso no era bueno en su estado de salud. Ella sabía lo mucho que amé a Robert, y sabía que aún sentía algo por él. Pero no quería que supiera lo que había pasado, porque ella al toque se daría cuenta de que aún me afecta – Sigo con el dolor, pero algo menos que ayer – me dijo, acariciándome el rostro – Ya te vas a poner mejor. Sólo ten paciencia, ¿sí? – Le pedí, acariciando su frente – Ok, hija. Gracias por ser tan buena, te quiero mucho – me dijo, aún acariciando mi mejilla. En ese momento, sentía que las lágrimas iban a salir. Pero las contuve como sea, mi madre no podía verme mal – Yo también te quiero, y es mi obligación velar por ti – le dije – Ahora, eres como mi hija – añadí, en tono de broma. Ella sonrió pero no mucho, porque le ocasionaba dolor – ¿Necesitas algo? – Le pregunté, antes de retirarme – No, cielo. Estoy bien. Si algo se ofrece, llamo a una de tus tías. No te preocupes – me respondió – Ok, mami. Me voy al trabajo, cualquier cosa me llamas. Te quiero – le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla – Yo también cariño – me dijo, mientras me daba la bendición. Salí del cuarto, y me apoyé en la puerta. Respiré profundamente un par de veces, y luego me encaminé hacia mi trabajo.

Debo admitir, que mi cerebro sólo estaba concentrado en Robert. Pienso en él a cada rato, quiero que aparezca y me diga que aún me ama. Y que volvamos a estar juntos. Pero luego, me invade la realidad. Y la distancia que hay entre nosotros, es algo más que dos simples distritos. Había algo que él nunca me había dicho, y no podía obligarlo a que me contara.

Regresé a mi casa, y estuve con mi mami. Cuidándola, amándola y rezando para que se recuperara rápido.

Llegó el fin de semana, y mi prima Ximena quería distraerme a toda costa. Vino corriendo al dormitorio de mi madre. Yo estaba ahí con ella, conversando de diferentes temas – Jen, ¿estás muy ocupada? – Me preguntó ella. Volteé a mirarla, y le hice una pequeña mueca – Estoy cuidando a mi mamá, ¿por qué? – Le respondí – Porque necesito que me acompañes a un lugar – me pidió – No puedo Xime, pregúntale a Tatty – le sugerí. Tatty era mi prima menor, hermana de Ximena, linda ella también – Justamente, ambas queremos que nos acompañes – me dijo – ¿Y a dónde? – Le pregunté. Dudó unos segundos antes de responder, creo que no quería que supiera mi mamá – Al cine y a otro lugar – me respondió – Anda hija, tienes que divertirte también… No te esclavices – me dijo mi madre. La última parte, lo dijo en tono de broma. Sonreí – ¿Estás segura? – Le pregunté – Sí… Es una orden – me dijo. La miré concierto recelo, pero sonreí – Yo no soy la hija, soy la madre – le dije. Sonrió un poco – No lo creo. Aquí yo sigo siendo la madre, así que vaya a divertirse – me ordenó. Asentí y salí del dormitorio – Gracias tiita – le dijo Ximena a mi madre, mientras le daba un gran beso y salía detrás de mí. Cuando estábamos fuera del dormitorio, encaré a Ximena – Ok, dime la verdad – le dije. Ella sonrió – Mira, la verdad es que, Tatty quiere que la acompañemos a ver a su novio. Ya sabes que su mamá no sabe y la mataría si se entera – me recordó. Puse los ojos en blanco – Bueno, también quien le manda a tu hermana a tener novio tan chibola – le dije – Ahí por favor, sólo tiene 14 años. ¿Acaso tú no tuviste novio a esa edad? – Me inquirió – Bueno, la verdad no – respondí con toda sinceridad. Me miró atónita – ¿Qué? – Inquirió. Sonreí un poco al ver su cara, es que era muy chistosa – No tuve novio a esa edad pues, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Tú tuviste novio a esa edad, acaso? – Le pregunté, y luego sonreí porque sabía la respuesta – Ahí, por favor. Claro que sí los tuve, hasta tú me tapabas, ¿no te acuerdas? – Me encaró – Bueno, sí… Esos tiempos, cuando éramos unas adolescentes – le dije. Ella soltó una risotada – Ahí, como si estuviéramos tan viejas. Tú sólo vas a cumplir 23 y yo tengo 20 – me dijo, sonreí – Bueno, ya, dale. Vamos a acompañar a tu hermanita con su primer amor – le dije. Me dio un abrazo – No te escapas, ¿a qué edad tuviste tu primer novio? – Me preguntó, puse los ojos en blanco, otra vez. A Ximena no se le escapaba nada – A los 17 – le confesé. Puso los ojos como platos, y soltó una carcajada. Le di un codazo – No te rías – le dije entre risas – Ahí, prima. Eras una loser – me dijo Ximena – Oye, no se te ocurra volver a decirme así – le dije, mientras le da un coscarrón en la cabeza. Ella se sobó la cabeza, aunque el golpe no fue muy fuerte – Au, eso duele… Y bueno, dime ¿quién fue el afortunado en ser tu primer enamorado? – Me inquirió, y me puse seria. Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, para buscar a Tatty. Ximena me siguió corriendo – No me digas que… ¿el mongolo de Robert fue tu primer enamorado? – Me dijo, casi preguntando. Suspiré y asentí – Ok, no toquemos más el tema – me dijo, mientras me pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros – Gracias – le dije. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo, Robert me siguiera afectando? En fin, fuimos a buscar a Tatty – Listo, Jen nos va a acompañar – avisó Ximena – Gracias, primita… Ximena no quería estar sola y casi no me acompaña – me dijo Tatty, sonreí – Eres una mocosa agrandada – le dije, mientras la abrazaba.

Salimos rumbo al malecón. Nos encontramos con Louis, el enamorado de Tatty. Lo saludamos, y los dejamos solos – Sólo una hora – dijo Ximena, algo seria. Había que demostrar autoridad ante el muchacho – Pero… – empezó a decir Tatty – Pero nada, se ha dicho una hora y punto, ¿entendiste? – Dije yo, con la voz un tanto elevada. Tatty asintió, y yo le di una sonrisa a la que ella correspondió. Se acercó a despedirse de nosotras – Lo hacemos por tu bien. Te apoyamos, pero no abuses – le susurré, cuando se despidió de mí – Gracias, son lo máximo. Les agradezco mucho por todo – nos dijo ella y se fue con Louis. Ximena y yo nos fuimos por un parque que había cerca. Nos sentamos y cada una se sumergió en su propio mundo. Fue un largo momento en silencio – ¿Lo extrañas bastante verdad? – Me preguntó de repente Ximena, me sacó de mis pensamientos, debo admitir. Hice una mueca, no deseaba responder a eso, en verdad – No es necesario que respondas, se te nota – me dijo ella. Volteé a mirarla, algo sorprendida – ¿Tanto se me nota? – Inquirí, asustada. No quería que todos supieran que seguía enamorada de un imposible – La verdad, lo ocultas muy bien. Pero conmigo no puedes, te conozco demasiado bien – dijo Ximena – Tanto, como tú a mí – añadió. Sonreí, ¡Cuánta razón tenía Ximena! Nos conocíamos demasiado bien – Sí, lo extraño y demasiado… Pero, tengo que olvidarlo – dije, en un suspiro – Deberías hablar con él – me dijo. Agaché la mirada – ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó. Alcé la mirada, mirándola a los ojos – Hay algo que debo contarte – admití, y le conté todo lo que había pasado en el msn con Robert. Cuando terminé, Ximena estaba boquiabierta, casi sin respirar – Di algo – le dije, ya me estaba asustando con esa cara – Te, te, te encaró – dijo en un tartamudeo, que daba risa. Sonreí por su actitud – Waw, y no te borró como dijo que lo haría si no le decías tu nombre – añadió – Ajá, y eso es lo que más me confunde – admití – Es obvio que sigue enamorado de ti – me dijo, dándome esperanzas. Sacudí la cabeza – No, no digas tonterías. No quiero que mi corazón se ilusione con falsas esperanzas – dije. Mi prima linda me abrazó – No son falsas, ya lo verás – me dijo, dándome ánimos – Como digas, cambiemos de tema – sugerí, y hablamos de otras cosas sin importancia. Decidimos bajar a la playa, estábamos en sandalias. Nos la sacamos y caminamos por la orilla – Ya vengo – me dijo Ximena – ¿A dónde vas? – Inquirí, pero ya se había ido. Ximena era así, impredecible, única.

Suspiré y seguí mirando el mar – Que hermoso – dije, contemplando las olas – Es más que eso – dijo alguien. Reconocí esa voz, pero pensé que era fruto de mi cabeza. La sacudí – No seas loca – me dije a mí misma – ¿Qué? – Preguntó la voz. Me negué a voltear, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por minuto _'No, no puede ser' _pensaba para mí misma – Hola, Jen – dijo la voz y decidí voltear. Era él, era Robert, mi Robert. Me quedé helada, sin palabras. Parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma, pero era mejor que eso. Aún conservaba su belleza, ese rostro perfecto. Su cabello castaño claro, brilloso y liso. Me vi en sus hermosos ojos verdes, me había olvidado la vitalidad que había en ellos. Su nariz hermosa y perfecta. Y sus labios, esos labios que los míos probaron tantas veces, seguían igual de bellos. Sentía que las rodillas me iban a fallar. Tomé un gran sorbo de aire. Vi como él sonrió, esa sonrisa tan perfecta, propia de él – Hola – alcancé a decir, bajando la mirada – ¿Cómo estás? – Me preguntó él – Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? – Le inquirí, sentía el temblor en mi voz pero no dejé que él lo notara – Bien, también – respondió con otra sonrisa. Creo que se dio cuenta de mi lucha para que no notara el temblor de mi voz. Rayos, me conocía bien – y ¿qué haces por acá? – Le pregunté. Respiró profundamente antes de responder – Siempre paro por acá, me sorprende verte a ti por acá – me dijo. Y me acordé que cuando estuvimos, paseábamos por esta misma playa. Pero, había cambiado, le habían añadido algunas cosas. Por eso, no la reconocí – No reconocí la playa – admití – Vaya que ha cambiado – añadí. Él sonrió – Así es, pero no ha perdido esa esencia, ¿te acuerdas? – Me inquirió. Lo miré sorprendida, ¿por qué me hablaba con tanta naturalidad? Cómo si no hubiese habido daño alguno y no hubiesen pasado tantos años – Sí, claro. Tienes razón – Le respondí. No podía seguir junto a él, puesto que ya no me amaba. Y no era sano para mí, estar ahí hablando con él, amándolo como aún lo amo – Bueno, me tengo que ir. Te cuidas, adiós – le dije y empecé a caminar – Espera – me dijo él. _No me hagas esto_, pensé. Mi corazón no puede ilusionarse con falsas esperanzas. Volteé para encontrarme con su hermoso rostro – Dime – le dije. Me quedó mirando, sin decir palabras. ¿Por qué se quedaba callado? Agachó la mirada, parecía sufrir o algo así – Adiós – me dijo. Me quedé helada, mi corazón ya se había ilusionado con que él diría algo, que nos haría volver. Pero ¡qué tonta de mí para pensar eso! Sentí cólera, fruncí el seño y me mordí el labio. _No debes amarlo, _pensé – Adiós – alcancé a decir y me encaminé hacia no sé dónde.


	5. Chapter 5

Mi corazón no puede ilusionarse con falsas esperanzas. Volteé para encontrarme con su hermoso rostro – Dime – le dije. Me quedó mirando, sin decir palabras. ¿Por qué se quedaba callado? Agachó la mirada, parecía sufrir o algo así – Adiós – me dijo. Me quedé helada, mi corazón ya se había ilusionado con que él diría algo, que nos haría volver. Pero ¡qué tonta de mí para pensar eso! Sentí cólera, fruncí el seño y me mordí el labio. _No debes amarlo, _pensé – Adiós – alcancé a decir y me encaminé hacia no sé dónde.

Sólo quería alejarme de aquel lugar y de él. Empecé caminando normal, para que él no se diera cuenta de mi deseo de desaparecer de aquel lugar. Pero luego, cuando estuve a una distancia razonable, empecé a caminar más rápido, casi corriendo. Sentía como el viento golpeaba mi rostro, pero no me importaba. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. ¿Cómo podía pensar que él me seguía amando? Era una tonta, por dejar que mi corazón se ilusionara por unos segundos que él estuvo junto a mí. Luego, me paré en un lugar, no había gente. En ese momento, mi celular sonó – ¿Aló? – Contesté – Jen, ¿dónde estás? – Me preguntó Ximena. Oh rayos, deseaba poder responderle pero no sabía dónde estaba. No quería preocuparla, pero en serio, no sabía dónde estaba – Eh… Ximena, no lo sé – admití. Se escuchó un pequeño gruñido por el otro lado del teléfono – ¿Cómo no vas a saber? Tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con Tatty en cinco minutos – me recordó. Teníamos que ir al encuentro de Tatty – Ok, ok. Dime dónde estás. Trataré de llegar para allá – le dije. Dio un suspiro – Estoy casi a la entrada del Malecón – me dijo, mientras yo seguía mirando a mi alrededor, para ver si alguien se aparecía por aquel lugar – Ok, llegaré para allá. Espérenme – le dije y colgué. Me di la media vuelta y empecé a caminar, por dónde vagamente recordaba que había caminado. Estaba empezando a asustarme, pues ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y el viento a soplar más fuerte. Seguí caminando, mirando a todos lados, deseando que alguien apareciera. Deseaba estar con Robert, en esos momentos. Tonta de mí, al seguir queriendo tenerlo cerca. En ese momento, vi la figura de un hombre, algo regordete. Me acerqué a él rápidamente – Buenas noches – le dije al gordo. Volteó a mirarme, era algo viejo – Hola, muñeca – me dijo – ¿Sabe cómo salir para el malecón? – Le pregunté, temerosa. Me miró sorprendido – Claro que sí… Pero, estás muy lejos – me dijo el hombre. ¿Qué tanto había corrido? – Waw, pero ¿cómo salgo de aquí? – Le inquirí. El viejo se lo pensó unos segundos – Mi hijo y yo vamos de salida, justo por esa ruta… Te podemos llevar – me ofreció el viejo. Lo dudé unos segundos, no me agradaba la idea de estar en un auto con un par de desconocidos, pero no quedaba de otra – Ok, muchas gracias – le dije al viejo. Frunció el seño – No eres psicópata, ¿verdad? – Me preguntó, y me sorprendí de su pregunta. Pero le di una sonrisa – ¿Cómo cree? Claro que no lo soy – le respondí. Me devolvió la sonrisa – Disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero es que en este mundo ya no sabes en qué o quién creer – me dijo el viejo – Tiene usted razón – le aseguré. En ese momento, vi acercarse una figura algo delgada y desgarbada. Pero no lo veía bien, por la oscuridad – Papá, ya está todo listo para irnos – dijo el muchacho a su padre, el viejo regordete – Ok, hijo… Déjame presentarte a… – empezó a decir el viejo – Jennifer Zegers – le dije – Jennifer Zegers – repitió el viejo – Ella nos va a acompañar hasta el malecón – le informó el padre a su hijo – Hola Jennifer, yo me llamo Alec – me dijo el hijo del viejo, acercándose adonde yo estaba y extendiéndome la mano. En ese momento, lo vi más claramente. Tenía el mismo color de piel que Robert, blanco. Era guapo, sí, pero no tanto como mi Robert. Tenía cabello negro, lacio. Ojos color caramelo y labios de un color rojo vivo. Me dio una sonrisa, tenía los dientes perfectos, así como Robert. ¿Qué rayos hacía yo comparando al chico con Robert? Me daba cólera cuando hacía eso, sin darme cuenta. Es que, así era. Cualquier chico que veía, por más guapo que estuviera, para mí Robert era mucho mejor. Tonta enamorada – Mucho gusto – le dije, mientras le daba la mano y le devolvía la sonrisa – El gusto es todo mío – me dijo él y me puse roja – Ok, muchachos, al auto – dijo el viejo – Por cierto, me llamo Michael – me dijo el viejo. Le di una sonrisa, mientras subíamos al auto. Michael condujo, mientras Alec y yo estábamos sentados en la parte de atrás – ¿Y cuántos años tienes Jennifer? – Me preguntó Alec – Puedes llamarme Jen, y tengo 22 para 23. ¿Y tú? – Le inquirí. Se lo pensó antes de responder – Yo tengo… 26 años – me aclaró. Lo quedé mirando, vaya que Alec no parecía de 26, al igual que Robert. Estaba a punto de cumplir 25 y parecía de 20. Claro que su vestimenta, había cambiado. Se vestía como de 25. En cambio Alec, parecía de 19 y se vestía como tal. Llevaba puesto unas bermudas y un polo negro – No pareces de 26 – le confesé. Él sonrió – Aunque parezca imposible, tengo 26 – dijo, mirando al frente. Sonreí – Y… ¿qué haces por la vida? – Me preguntó Alec, y le empecé a contar a todo lo que me dedicaba. Él hizo lo propio. Su padre y él tienen una empresa de autos. Y justo estaban por esa zona, porque habían tenido una queja de un cliente – Nuestro trabajador no trató nada bien al cliente – me contó Alec – Y el cliente siempre tiene la razón – le dije – Exacto, por eso tuvimos que ir nosotros – me dijo y siguió contándome sobre el suceso con el cliente – y, ¿qué pasó con el trabajador? – Le pregunté – Tuvimos que despedirlo – dijo Alec, con rostro apenado – Que pena – dije – Pero así hay que actuar con trabajadores como aquellos – dijo Michael. Sólo sonreí – Aparte ese cliente es muy importante para nosotros – dijo Michael, y Alec puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Qué tan importante? – Inquirí – Son una familia muy importante y conocida – dijo Alec, en tono burlón. Sonreí – ¿Qué familia? – Le pregunté – Los Bassi – respondió Alec, y a mí se me puso la piel de gallina. Bassi es el apellido de Robert. Y sí eran una familia importante y conocida. No sabía que se hubieran mudado por esos lares, con razón, Robert estaba por ahí. Y seguro fue su idea de mudarse por ahí, pues él amaba ese lugar – ¿Pero ellos no vivían por otros lares? – Pregunté, como quien no quiere saber – Se mudaron hace unos 4 o 5 años – respondió Alec. Ese era casi el tiempo que Robert y yo teníamos de no vernos. Tosí, no sé por qué. Me vino un fuerte exceso de tos – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Alec. Asentí, mientras me aclaraba la garganta. Robert había estado más cerca de mí, de lo que hubiera imaginado. Pero no podía ilusionarme, él estaba ahí sólo por el amor al lugar, no a mí – Bueno, llegamos – dijo Michael, y volteé a ver. Ya estábamos en el malecón – Ok, muchas gracias – dije – En serio, muchísimas gracias – añadí. Alec se me acercó – Que rico aroma tienes – me dijo y me asusté. Porque sus ojos se pusieron de un color más oscuros – Alec, no molestes a la chica – dijo Michael y Alec sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo – ¿Puedes darme tu número telefónico? – Me pidió, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No pude decirle que no y le di el número de mi celular.

Bajé del auto y me encontré con las miradas de Ximena, Tatty y Louis – Hola chicos – dije – Que bueno que estás bien – dijo Tatty, corriendo a abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo – Me encontré con un señor y su hijo. Fueron muy amables de traerme hasta acá – les conté. Ximena se me acercó – ¿Y porqué te fuiste tan lejos? – Me preguntó. Dudé en responder, no quería que supieran que me había encontrado con Robert. Ximena, al toque sacaría sus conclusiones, de lo mucho que me afectó verlo – Empecé a caminar y perdí la noción del tiempo y lugar. Disculpen – dije. Ximena puso los ojos en blanco – Típico de ti – me dijo con una sonrisa – Ok, chicos. Despídanse – añadió Ximena a Tatty. Ella fue a despedirse de Louis – ¿Jennifer? – Preguntó alguien – ¿Jennifer Zegers? – Volvió a inquirir aquella voz de mujer.

Reconocí esa voz. Volteé para mirar quién era. Y era Suzanne, la hermana melliza de Robert. La que fue mi mejor amiga. Pero cuando Rob y yo terminamos, ella se alejó poco a poco. Nunca lo entendí, porque al igual que Robert, ella tampoco me dio explicaciones. Me sorprendió que me saludara, pues, dejamos de tener comunicación. Fue algo muy extraño, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo extraño de todo. Rob y yo terminamos, pero ella seguía siendo mi amiga. Tratábamos de no tocar el tema de Rob, pero había ocasiones en que sí lo hablábamos. Ella siempre me decía que, deseaba de todo corazón que su hermano y yo volviéramos. Luego, poco a poco se fue alejando de mí. No respondía a mis correos, cuando me conectaba al msn, ella se desconectaba. La llamaba y nunca contestaba, o apagaba el celular. No me atrevía a llamar a su casa, por temor a que contestara Robert. La última vez que, hablé con ella, fue cuando por fin, luego de tantos intentos, me contestó el celular. Me dijo que se estaban mudando, que se iban a ir de viaje. Lejos. Nunca me dijo que se mudarían a un lugar tan cerca de dónde yo vivía, supongo que no quería que supiera dónde iban a estar. Seguro, temía que buscara a su hermano. Muy confuso. Me acerqué a ella, ni siquiera se por qué – Hola Suzanne – le dije, con la mirada de sorpresa en mi rostro – ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – Me inquirió ella, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. Me quedé helada. ¿Por qué ahora actuaba así? ¿Acaso no quería alejarme de su vida? ¿Por qué regresan los Bassi a mi vida? Correspondí débilmente a su fuerte abrazo – Bien, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? – Le pregunté, mientras me separaba de su abrazo. Ella me miró cautelosamente – Estoy bien también – respondió ella – Jen, ya vamos – llamó Ximena. Volteé a mirarla, y vi que miraba con bastante recelo a Suzanne – ¿Ya te tienes que ir? – Me preguntó Suzanne – Eh… Sí, tenemos que ir a casa – le conté. Suzanne movió sus labios, haciendo un puchero. Típico de ella – ¿Tienes que?… Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos – me dijo ella. ¿Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos? JA, no lo creo – ¿Tenemos? – Le inquirí, y creo que ella reconoció mi mirada de confusión – Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones. Y te las voy a dar, por favor ven conmigo a mi casa – Me pidió Suzanne. ¿A su casa? Oh, Dios. Era para ver a Robert también. Me lo pensé un buen rato. No quería ver a Robert, pero necesitaba explicaciones y por fin Suzanne me las iba a dar. No podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad – Mejor ven a mi casa – le dije, no podía ver a Robert. Suzanne me miró con rostro de intriga – Jen, vamos ya – insistía Ximena – Tenemos que ver a tu madre – me recordó Tatty. Por ella también, le dije a Su para que mejor vaya a mi casa. Me di la vuelta – Esperen – les dije – Ok, vamos a tu casa – dijo Suzanne – Pero, ¿qué pasa con tu madre? – Me preguntó, mientras caminábamos hacia Ximena y Tatty – Está delicada de salud. Le han encontrado cálculos – le respondí – Waw, mi mamá tiene un remedio natural para eso – me dijo Su – ¿En serio? ¿Crees que podrías pedirle? – Le pregunté, esperanzada – Por supuesto – me dijo, sonriente. La madre de Rob y Suzanne, era una hermosa mujer. Le encantaba la naturaleza, y sabía de muchos remedios naturales. Creo que Rob sacó su pasión por la naturaleza. Suzanne se parece más a su padre. Siempre tan alocada y pasional. El papá de ellos, era un conocido y millonario ingeniero de sistemas. Había creado los programas más usados para importantes empresas. Él siempre estaba haciendo algo, a veces pensaba que no dormía. Siempre fueron buenísimas personas conmigo. Sally, la madre de Rob y Su, me trataba como a una hija más. Al igual que Matthew, el padre de ellos – ¿Ella viene con nosotras? – Preguntó Ximena, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Al parecer, la idea no le agradaba para nada – Sí – respondí sin más explicaciones. Ximena miraba a Suzanne con recelo, no le quitaba la mirada de encima – Es lógico que tu prima me odie. Pero me intimida su mirada – me dijo Su – No te odia – fue lo único que le dije. Tatty se dio cuenta, y jaló a Ximena hacia adelante. Su y yo, nos quedamos caminando detrás de ellas. Caminamos en completo silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

– ¿Ella viene con nosotras? – Preguntó Ximena, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Al parecer, la idea no le agradaba para nada – Sí – respondí sin más explicaciones. Ximena miraba a Suzanne con recelo, no le quitaba la mirada de encima – Es lógico que tu prima me odie. Pero me intimida su mirada – me dijo Su – No te odia – fue lo único que le dije. Tatty se dio cuenta, y jaló a Ximena hacia adelante. Su y yo, nos quedamos caminando detrás de ellas. Caminamos en completo silencio.

Llegamos a mi casa. Tatty y Ximena, se metieron a su casa – Nos vemos – les dije – Así será – me respondió Ximena, aún seria – Tu casa ha cambiado bastante – me dijo Suzanne, rompiendo el silencio – Eso pasa cuando dejas años en venir – le contesté. Ella me dio una sonrisa, a la que correspondí – Toma asiento – le dije, cuando estábamos en mi sala – Ya vuelvo. Voy a ver a mi mami – le dije – Espera… Voy contigo – me dijo. La miré sorprendida – Quiero ver a mi tía – añadió. Suzanne le decía tía a mi mamá, de cariño. Mi mamá, al igual que yo, había tomado bastante afecto a la familia de Rob. Pero, principalmente, se llevaba mejor con Suzanne. Era como su otra hija, se preocupaba por ella también. Su y yo éramos como hermanas. Cuando pasó lo que pasó, a mi madre también le afectó. Entramos al dormitorio de mi madre, estaba con los ojos cerrados. Pero en cuanto escuchó nuestros pasos, los abrió – Hola madre – le dije. Ella me miró, y luego miró a Suzanne. Le dedicó una sonrisa – Hola, hija. Suzanne, ¡qué milagro por aquí! – Le dijo. Suzanne sonrió, avergonzada – Vengo a ver a mi tía enfermita – le dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Le dio un beso en la frente, mi madre con su mano le acarició el rostro – Te alejaste sin explicaciones. Te extrañe mucho, sobrina – le dijo mi madre. Suzanne se abrazó de ella, muy fuerte – Lo sé tía. Yo también las he extrañado un montón. Pero tuve que alejarme – le dijo Suzanne – ¿Tuviste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu hermano? – Le inquirió mi madre. Cuando dijo 'por tu hermano', sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos – Mejor las dejo solas – les dije. Suzanne me miró, al toque – No te vayas, Jen. Por favor, quédate – dijo Su – Tengo cosas que explicarles a ambas – añadió. Suspiré y me quedé. Me senté al otro lado de la cama de mi madre. Ella me tomó de la mano, sabía que este momento era muy duro para mí. Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido, por no saber las verdaderas razones por las que ella se alejó de nosotras – Ok, hija. Prosigue – le dijo mi madre a Su. Ella le dedicó una ligera sonrisa – Sí, fue por mi hermano – admitió ella. La miré desconcertada – Pero, tú siempre me dijiste que tu hermano no iba a interferir en nuestra amistad – le recordé y mi madre asintió – Lo sé, pero Rob… – empezó a decir. Cuando dijo Rob, el corazón me dolió – me exigió que dejara de verte – confesó. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Y ¿por qué te exigió eso? – Preguntó mi madre, leyéndome la pregunta en el rostro – Porque, yo paraba hablando de Jen en mi casa – respondió ella – Y él no quería escuchar tu nombre – me dijo. Di una ligera sonrisa, estaba nerviosa y consternada – Es difícil de entender, lo sé. Pero mi hermano es capaz de saber lo que pienso, con sólo mirarme – dijo Su. Empecé a reírme con más fuerza – Típico de ustedes. Siempre decían eso – le dije, mientras no paraba de reírme. Mi madre apretó mi mano, y dejé de reírme – Continúa – le dijo mi madre a Su – El punto es que, mi hermano amenazó con irse lejos si no dejábamos de mencionar a Jen – prosiguió Suzanne. ¿Qué? ¿Tanto le afecté? No podía creerlo. Puse los ojos en blanco – Mis padres no querían que él se aleje de nosotros. Ya que él dijo que, si se iba, no volvería a comunicarse con nosotros – continuó – Que niño – dije, algo enojada. Su soltó una ligera sonrisa – Mis padres me pidieron que me alejara, porque no querían perder a un hijo. Y Rob sí estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, lo conocemos bastante bien. Como él a nosotros – dijo Su – Y si yo le engañaba, diciéndole que ya no te veía pero seguía frecuentándote. Él lo iba a saber, nos conocemos demasiado bien – prosiguió Su. Di un suspiro – Ok, entiendo… Pero, ¿por qué ahora decides regresar? – Le pregunté. Me miró fijamente – Te he extrañado mucho, Jen. Las he extrañado bastante – dijo ella – Y sé que mi hermano también. Aunque, él tiene sus prejuicios – añadió. No le tomé importancia a lo último que dijo. No le permití a mi corazón ilusionarse – Él llegó a casa, y no pudo ocultar que te había visto. Se le notaba en la mirada, era obvio – dijo ella – ¿Qué? – Inquirió mi madre. Di un suspiro – Lo vi en la playa, hoy. Hace unos minutos – le conté – Así es. Tuvo que contarnos lo que había sucedido. Y yo, me armé de valor – dijo Suzanne – ¿Armarte de valor? – Inquirí. Siempre pensé que Su había sido valiente, admiraba eso en ella – Ajá, me le enfrenté y le dije que si te había encontrado, es porque era fruto del destino – dijo Suzanne, y la miré sorprendida – y que yo no pensaba volver a alejarme de ti… Que si él había soportado todos estos años e iba a seguir soportando, bien por él. Pero que yo, ya no podía más. Y necesitaba a mi mejor amiga, de nuevo. Por eso, salí a buscarte y te encontré, por suerte – dijo Suzanne, agarrando mi mano. Me quedé pensativa. Rob podía seguir viviendo sin mí por muchos años más, mientras yo cada año me hundo tristeza – ¿Me dejas regresar a tu vida? – Me preguntó Suzanne. No lo dudé ni 2 veces, extrañaba y necesitaba mucho a mi mejor amiga – Claro que sí – le respondí. Ella se paró y caminó hacia donde yo estaba, y me abrazó por la espalda – Las he extrañado mucho – nos dijo, abrazándome y dando la mano a mi madre – Nosotras también – dijo mi madre. Luego de tanta reconciliación, nos pusimos a conversar sobre la situación de mi madre – Tía, le estaba diciendo a Jen, que mi madre tiene un remedio natural para combatir los cálculos – dijo Suzanne – Gracias, cielo. Pero, ¿crees que tu madre querrá decirnos su secreto? – Preguntó mi madre. Su sonrió – No creo que le moleste revelar ese secreto – dijo, como si hubiese hecho alguna broma – Pero, en todo caso, puedo decirle que te prepare uno, tiita – sugirió – Eso estaría bueno – dije – Así no revelaría su secreto – dijo mi madre – Con tantos que tienen – dije. Suzanne me miró sorprendida por mi comentario, y yo le sonreí para evitar cualquier confusión y/o discusión. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa – Bueno, entonces no se diga más. En cuanto llegue a casa, pediré a mamá su receta. Si es posible la obligaré – dijo Suzanne, sonriendo. Ella era así de bromista, y mi madre siempre se la creía – Hija, no te vayas a poner malcriada con tu mami – le dijo mi madre, y Suzanne se echó a reír – Ahí, tiita. ¿Cómo crees que la voy a obligar? Qué poco me conoces – dijo Suzanne, y mi madre se encogió de hombros – Mami, ¿necesitas algo? – Le pregunté a mi madre, después de tanto rato que habíamos estado ahí. Que despistada que soy, eso debí preguntarle desde un principio – Nada, cariño. Antes de que llegaran, tu tía Angie me atendió – respondió ella. Le di una sonrisa, que buena es mi tía Angie. Es la mejor hermana que mi madre puede tener. Bueno, todos sus hermanos son buenísimos, pero mi tía Angie, es con quien convivimos todos los días.

Pasamos una noche muy agradable, Suzanne se quedó a cenar. Me ayudó a preparar la dieta para mi mamá. ¡Cuánto había extrañado a mi mejor amiga! La recontra quiero, ¿cómo era posible que Robert la haya obligado a alejarse de mí? La verdad, si él quería eso, pues que lo hiciera él sólo. ¿Por qué jalar a su familia en esto, también? Encima había amenazado con irse, y que no supieran más de él. De niños. Me estaba decepcionando un poco más de él.

Era la hora en que Suzanne ya se iba a ir – La pasé muy bien, Jen. Cuánto te he extrañado – dijo Su. Le sonreí – Yo también te he extrañado, lokis – le dije, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo – Mañana vengo con el remedio para mi tiita – dijo ella, devolviéndome el abrazo – Ok, te esperaremos – le dije y nos despedimos.

Pasé el resto de la noche con mi madre, conversando de todo lo sucedido – Esa chica es muy linda. Que bueno que se enfrentó a su hermano – dijo mi madre – Ajá – fue lo único que pude responder. No deseaba hablar ni mencionar a Robert. Mi madre se dio cuenta de ello – Esperemos que Sally le de la receta a Suzanne – dijo mi madre – sé que lo hará – respondí convencida. Mi madre acarició mi rostro – Aprecias bastante a esa familia, ¿verdad? – Inquirió ella. Asentí – Siempre fueron buenos conmigo – respondí. Mi madre me dedicó una leve sonrisa – Sí los recuerdo. Siempre tan atentos, buenísimas personas – empezó a decir – Qué bueno que hayan regresado a nuestras vidas – añadió. Le devolví la sonrisa – Tienes razón – le dije – Sólo esperemos que a Robert no se le ocurra volver a acercarte a ti – dijo ella, algo enojada. La miré confundida – No me des esa mirada. Sabes que tengo razón en lo que digo – dijo mi madre. No entendía nada, no tenía pensado volver con Robert. Sabía que eso era algo imposible – No pienso volver con él – le aclaré. Mi madre dio un suspiro – Eso espero. Mira que prohibirle a su hermana verte y a toda su familia, amenazándoles con una niñería – dijo ella. Ahora yo daba un suspiro – Mamá, no tengo ganas de hablar de él – le dije. Mi madre sólo asintió. Luego, me fui a dormir a mi camita. Me puse el pijama y me tiré en mi cama, mirando al techo, sumergida en mis pensamientos. De pronto, mi celular sonó. Reconocí el timbre, era de mensaje de texto. No tenía ganas de leer, y me di la vuelta y me quedé profundamente dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

Esa noche no soñé, dormí como un bebé. Era domingo, así que, podía levantarme tarde. Eran las 10:00 a.m. y me levanté porque mi estómago comenzó a rugir. Estaba hambrienta, me estiré y me puse mis pantuflas. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, me preparé pan con salchicha y de tomar una taza de café. Tomé mi desayuno, y me dirigí adonde mi madre. Ella ya estaba despierta – Hola, mami. ¿Cómo sigues? – Le pregunté. Me dio una mirada alentadora – Mejor, cariño – me contestó. Y en serio, se le veía algo mejor. Le dediqué una sonrisa – ¿Puedo echarme a tu lado? – Le pregunté. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa – Claro que sí, amor – me respondió y me eché a su lado. Le di un abrazo, pero cuidando en no lastimarla. Conversamos sobre muchos temas – Tu celular está sonando – me dijo mi madre. Y en verdad, mi celular estaba sonando desde mi dormitorio. Me había olvidado de leer el mensaje del día anterior – Ya regreso – le dije y me fui a ver mi celular. Era un mensaje de Alec "_Hola Jen, espero que estés bien… Me preguntaba si estarás libre mañana por la tarde… Espero tu respuesta". _Me quedé mirando el mensaje, ¿qué debía responder? No lo sabía. Esa invitación no parecía la de un amigo, parecía una cita. ¿Estaba lista para citas? ¿Estaba preparada para salir con alguien más? Decidí no responder. Total, lo había mandado el día anterior, y no ha vuelto a insistir al no ver respuesta. Me regresé adonde mi madre, esta vez lleve mi celular conmigo – ¿Quién te llamaba? – Me preguntó mi madre. Decidí no contarle sobre Alec – Era un mensaje. Esos promocionales – le mentí y ella se la creyó. Estuvimos otro rato más juntas, hasta que sonó de nuevo mi celular. Esta vez, el sonido era el de una llamada. Miré para ver quien llamaba, no reconocí el número – ¿Aló? – Contesté – Hola, Jen. Soy yo, Suzanne, te olvidaste de anotar mi número. Es este – Dijo Suzanne. Sonreí – Disculpa, amiguita. Ya lo voy a grabar – le dije – Amix, voy a tu casa en estos momentos. ¿Vale? – Me preguntó o casi me informó – Ok, no problem – le respondí – Bravazo, entonces nos vemos en unos minutos – me dijo ella – ¿Tienes ya el remedio? – Pregunté, pensando que era por eso que venía – No, aún no. Pero mamá lo va a preparar, pero hay algo que hay que hacer – dijo ella – ¿Qué es? – Inquirí – Ya cuando te vea, te digo… Mientras, vete alistando para salir – me dijo. No quise insistir, conocía muy bien a Suzanne. Algo se traía entre manos – Ok – respondí – Nos vemos, chau – dijo ella – Chau – dije y colgamos. Grabé el número en mi celular y me bajé de la cama de mi madre – ¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó – A bañarme y cambiarme. Su viene en camino, y sospecho que algo se trae entre manos… Me dijo que me aliste para salir – le comenté a mi madre. Ella me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa – Será mejor que le hagas caso, ya la conoces – me dijo, entre risas. Ambas conocíamos muy bien a Suzanne.

Me dirigí a mi dormitorio, saqué todos mis implementos para bañarme y ropa limpia y fresca. Me fui al baño, dejé las cosas. Me desnudé y me metí a la ducha. Dejé que el agua fría cayera sobre mí, relajándome después de un largo día difícil. Hacía un calor infernal, el sol quemaba como nunca. Terminé de bañarme, me cambié y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Me peiné y me maquillé ligeramente. En ese momento, sonó el timbre principal. Salí corriendo, ya que debía de ser Suzanne. Cuando llegué a la puerta, Ximena había abierto la puerta. Y en efecto, era Suzanne – Hola – le dijo ella. Ximena le hizo una mueca – Hola – le respondió secamente y volteó – Jen, te buscan – me dijo – Gracias – le contesté. Ximena pasó por mi lado – Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, lo haremos luego – me susurró. Yo sólo asentí y me dirigí adonde estaba Suzanne – Hola, pasa – le invité – Hola, muñeca – me dijo ella, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Siempre tan linda mi amiguita – Vamos a ver a mi tiita – me dijo Suzanne. Caminamos hacia el cuarto de mi madre – Hola tiita, ya llegó por quién llorabas – le dijo Suzanne a mi madre. Ella soltó una risa – Hola, cariño – le dijo animadamente. Nos pusimos a conversar de muchas cosas – Por cierto, mi mami está preparando el remedio – dijo Suzanne – Dile que muchas gracias – dijo mi madre, yo le sonreí – Pero, a cambio quiere algo – dijo ella, y me puse seria. ¿Qué podría querer Sally de nosotras o de mí? – ¿Qué cosa? – Inquirió mi madre, también preocupada. Suzanne vio nuestros rostros de preocupación y sonrió – No es algo malo, porsiacaso – dijo, alzando las manos. Mi mamá y yo sonreímos con ella – ¿Entonces? – Inquirí, con una sonrisa – Mamá quiere que vengan a cenar hoy con nosotros. Pero sabe que tu tiita no puedes – empezó a decir Suzanne – Entonces… me dijo que vinieras tú Jen, y ahí te daría el remedio – finalizó con una inmensa sonrisa – No creo que deba… – empecé a decir – Tonterías, claro que debes ir. Mis padres te han extrañado igual que yo. Y van a ir mis primos Andrew, Collin y Caroline, quienes también quieren verte – me dijo Suzanne. Le dediqué una sonrisa. Andrew y Collin, eran hermanos. Andrew era el mayor, los quería un montón. Siempre me mataba de risa con ellos. Caroline era la novia de Collin, me llevaba bien con ella. Me ayudaba a vestirme bien, porque eso sí, para Caroline nadie era feo, sólo faltaba arreglar. Y siempre se preocupaba porque todos lucieran fashion – Ah, y también va a ir mi amorcito Lucas – dijo Suzanne con una enorme sonrisa. Lucas era un gran amigo para mí, algo callado. Pero con Suzanne y conmigo era diferente. Cuando parábamos los cuatro, era un mate de risa. Nos contaba chistes, nos la pasábamos bien – ¿Sigues con Lucas? Waw, eso huele a boda – dije. Suzanne sonrió – Son cientos de años que llevamos juntos – dijo sonriendo. No le entendí, pero me daba gusto verla tan feliz y que la relación de ambos haya funcionado a pesar del tiempo – Vamos – dije, aceptando la invitación. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a todos mis amigos, los había extrañado tanto. Y la presencia de Robert, no iba a impedir que los viera – Diviértanse – dijo mi madre. Suzanne y yo le sonreímos. Suzanne se despidió de ella y yo luego – Ya nos vemos. Cuídate mucho ¿sí? Te quiero – le dije a mi madre, y le di un beso en la frente – Yo también, cielo. Por favor, no vayas a caer en las garras de Robert – me dijo media sonriente, en un susurro – No te preocupes, no lo haré – le aseguré, susurrando. Sabía que en el fondo, mi madre estaba preocupada – Eso espero, cariño. No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo por él – me aclaró. Le di otro beso – No te preocupes, ¿vale? – Le pedí. Me di la vuelta y cuando vi a Suzanne, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si hubiese escuchado lo que mi madre me había dicho. Pero eso era imposible, porque habíamos hablado bien bajo. Para que lograra escucharnos, debería tener oídos de murciélago – Vamos – le dije y salimos rumbo a su casa. Felizmente que, mientras salíamos, no nos encontramos con Ximena. No soportaría ver su rostro de desaprobación ante lo que iba a hacer.

Salimos de mi casa, y afuera había un Volvo C30 – Waw, ¿nuevo auto? – Inquirí algo que era obvio – No, bueno, lo tengo hace 2 años – me respondió Suzanne – Asu, está lindo – dije – Sí – dijo Suzanne secamente – Pero ya lo quiero cambiar – dijo muy seria, como si el auto no le gustara. La quedé mirando – Y eso, ¿por qué? – Le pregunté. Suzanne dio un suspiro – Contigo no puedo tener mentiras – me dijo – Robert me lo regaló, cuando me rendí y acepté alejarme de ti – me contó. Me quedé boquiabierta. Vaya que Robert me estaba decepcionando, ¿cómo era posible que regalara un auto para que se alejen de mí? Eso me lastimaba – Le dije que no quería sobornos, pero ya sabes cómo es, e igual me lo dio. No quise más problemas con él, y se lo terminé aceptando – prosiguió – Ya no me cuentes más por favor – estallé, pero no lloré. Suzanne me miró extrañada – Lo siento, pero no soporto que me hables de él… Ya no reconozco a ese hombre de quién me hablas, ha cambiado y no lo soporto. Está bien, no me ama, ya lo acepté. Por favor, ya no sigas contándome las tonterías que hizo para alejar a mis amigos de mí – le pedí – Ok, lo siento. No sabía – dijo Suzanne – No te preocupes, pero ahora ya lo sabes… Sé que no debes mentirme, pero en lo que respecta a él, por favor, miénteme – le dije y ella sonrió – Ok – dijo, y me hizo sonreír. Subimos a su auto y nos encaminamos a la casa de los Bassi.

Durante el trayecto, escuchamos música y nos pusimos a cantar. ¡Cuánto había extrañado ese tipo de locuras que hacíamos Suzanne y yo! Creo que ella, me estaba devolviendo parte de la vida que se llevó, cuando se alejó de mí. En eso, Suzanne paró el auto – Llegamos – dijo y mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Mi respiración empezó a ir más rápido. Dejamos el auto en la cochera y nos encaminamos a la entrada de su casa. _Oh, Dios mío, ¿estoy cometiendo una locura? _Pensaba mi fuero interno. Suzanne abrió la puerta y entramos – Ya llegamos – gritó. La casa era realmente hermosa, tenía un parecido a la decoración de la casa anterior donde vivían los Bassi. Supongo que Sally se había encargado de eso con Suzanne, y seguro que Caroline había ayudado – ¡Hola! – Bajó gritando, una emocionada Sally. Al verla sonreír, no pude dejar de corresponderle a la sonrisa. Me abrazó y le correspondí – Tanto tiempo sin vernos – me dijo, y se separó para mirarme mejor – Mira que hermosa estás – añadió y me sonrojé – Gracias – dije tímidamente – Tú también estás hermosa – le dije, y sí que era verdad. Por ella, los años no pasaban – Vamos – me dijo, y me dirigió a la sala. Nos sentamos en el sofá – Te he extrañado tanto, cariño – me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi rostro – Yo también – le dije y la abracé – Ok, me voy a poner celosa ah – dijo Suzanne y se acercó a nosotras. En eso bajó Matthew, con su enorme sonrisa – Hola, Jen – me dijo y me dio un fuerte abrazo – Tanto tiempo sin verte – añadió y se separó – ¡Cómo te hemos extrañado! – Puntualizó, haciendo unos gestos con sus manos, como si estuviera recitando una poesía. No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa – Yo también los he extrañado – le dije y él me volvió a abrazar. Luego se separó y me abrió los brazos para mirarme mejor – Estás hermosa – afirmó – Realmente hermosa – enfatizó. Me volví a poner roja – Gracias – le dije, agachando la mirada. Nos sentamos a conversar, les conté muchas cosas y ellos también hicieron lo propio. Ambos estaban preocupados por la salud de mi madre, y Sally me dijo que me daría el remedio, que ya lo había terminado de preparar. En eso, tocaron el timbre – Yo voy – dijo Suzanne y salió disparada hacia la puerta. Me asomé para ver quien era, y sonreí al ver la persona que entraba. Era Lucas, no había cambiado mucho – Hola hermanita – me dijo, mientras entraba. Me paré para saludarlo – Hola, hermanito – le dije y lo abracé. Así nos llamábamos nosotros 'hermanitos' – ¿Cómo has estado? – Me preguntó – Muy bien – dije, y me miró curioso – Ya hablaremos – le dije, mientras le daba un ligero codazo – Más te vale – me dijo y me dio un fuerte abrazo, casi quitándome el aire. Volvieron a tocar el timbre. Esta vez, fue Sally, quien salió a abrir la puerta. En eso, entraron Andrew, Collin y Caroline, quienes al verme, soltaron una enorme sonrisa. ¡Cuánto había extrañado a estas personas! – Prima Jennifer, ¡a los años! – exclamó Collin, y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Otra vez, casi me dejan sin respiración – Así es – alcancé a decir. Cuando me soltó, pude respirar – Te hemos extrañado mucho, prima – me dijo Andrew – Yo también los he extrañado – les dije, y le di un abrazo a Andrew y a Caroline – Estás linda. Me encanta tu look – me dijo Caroline. Le dediqué una sonrisa – Gracias – le dije – Viniendo de ella, estás realmente fashion – me dijo Andrew y Caroline le dio un codazo. Sólo sonreí – ¿y dónde está Robert? – Preguntó Caroline. Y me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, ¿podría sobrevivir a un almuerzo con Robert? ¿Soportaría el hecho que no vaya a hablarme? Suspiré, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Felizmente. Simplemente miré hacia un lado, y Lucas estaba gastándole una broma a Andrew. No pude evitar reírme – Aquí estoy – contestó aquella hermosa voz, que al toque reconocí. Todos voltearon a mirarlo, yo no podía. Era Robert, quien venía hacia nosotros. Inhalé un par de veces, antes de voltear. Estaba realmente hermoso – No lloren por mí, ya llegué – dijo bromeando, con esa sonrisa suya tan bella. De pronto, caí en cuenta, y vi como todos me miraban y lo miraban a él. Oh, por Dios. Por lo visto, todos deseaban ver cómo íbamos a reaccionar. Puse los ojos en blanco – Hola, Jen – dijo Robert, ante la mirada de todos. Pero en cuanto dijo eso, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí. Sonreí un poco – Hola – dije y sonó mi celular. ¡Gracias celular! – Disculpen – dije y me fui hacia un lado para contestar. Mientras caminaba, pude ver la mirada de todos siguiéndome – ¿Aló? – Contesté – Hola preciosa. Soy yo, Alec – respondió. Cuando dijo 'preciosa', no pude evitar soltar una risita. Es que lo dijo en un tono chistoso – Hola Alec, qué pasa – le dije – Ayer te mandé un mensaje para salir hoy – me recordó. Ahora sí que no podía – Sí lo leí. Disculpa por no responder, pero no voy a poder – me disculpé. Dudó unos segundos, antes de responder – Qué pena, ¿crees que pueda ser algún otro día? – Me preguntó – Claro que sí – respondí y me sorprendí ante mi respuesta – Perfecto, entonces estamos en contacto – me dijo – Así es, cuídate. Adiós – le dije – Adiós – me dijo y colgamos los celulares. Cuando volteé, todos me miraban fijamente, incluido Robert. _'¿Y a él qué más le daba con quién hablaba?' _pensé para mí misma. Sólo sonreí – ¿Con quién hablabas hermanita? – Me preguntó Lucas, rompiendo el silencio. No supe que responder, ¿por qué se me hacía tan difícil decirles que había hablado con Alec? Supongo que fue, porque ellos lo conocían, así como a su padre – No la agobies con preguntas – me defendió Sally. Sonreí – Sólo hablaba con un amigo – les dije, avergonzada – Supongo que es una de las tantas cosas que tienes por contarme, ¿verdad? – Me preguntó Lucas – Así es – le respondí y caminé hacia ellos. Me di cuenta que Robert me miraba, pero preferí ignorar sus miradas. Prefería pensar que él no estaba ahí. No quería que mi corazón se hiciera falsas ilusiones – Bueno, vamos al comedor – dijo Sally. Y todos nos encaminamos al comedor.

**SE QUE MUCHOS NO LEEN MI HISTORIA, PERO IGUAL LA PUBLICO… POR AHÍ Y SI HAY ALGUIEN A QUIEN LE INTERESE… SALUDOS.**

**DEJEN COMMENTS… GRACIAS**


	8. Chapter 8

Me di cuenta que Robert me miraba, pero preferí ignorar sus miradas. Prefería pensar que él no estaba ahí. No quería que mi corazón se hiciera falsas ilusiones – Bueno, vamos al comedor – dijo Sally. Y todos nos encaminamos al comedor.

Nos tocó elegir los sitios dónde sentarnos. Vi cómo todos sabían dónde sentarse, menos yo. No quería sentarme en el mismo lugar donde antes me sentaba a cenar, cuando era novia de Robert. Porque siempre era al lado de él. Y creo que esta vez no sería la excepción. Porque todos se pusieron de acuerdo para que me termine sentando a su costado – No te incomodes, no muerdo – me dijo él. Le di una ligera sonrisa, y miré hacia otro lado – Yo no soy quién se incomoda – Murmuré para mis adentros, y él soltó una risita – Te equivocas – me dijo y me sobresalté. ¿Cómo me había escuchado? Puse los ojos en blanco, y me acordé que él siempre hacía eso. No sé cómo, pero siempre alcanzaba a escuchar mis más bajos murmureos. La empleada nos sirvió la comida. Se veía deliciosa. Cada vez que comía con los Bassi, siempre daban un fuerte suspiro antes de empezar a comer. Hasta parecía que dejaban de respirar. Y esta vez, no fue la excepción. Le pregunté a Rob por qué hacían eso, pero él siempre decía que eran ideas mías. Almorzamos en silencio, hasta que Collin con Lucas, empezaron a hacer bromas. Todos rompimos a reír – Estos están cada día más locos – me dijo Robert, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Me perdí en su mirada, pero sacudí mi mente. Le devolví la sonrisa – Así parece – dije y seguí comiendo. Seguimos comiendo y riendo, la pasamos muy bien. Me sorprendía que Robert se riera conmigo. Y creo que no era la única, porque había varias miradas curiosas que nos quedaban mirando, hasta que volteábamos a encararlos y sólo así volteaban la mirada. Quise ayudar, llevando los platos – Yo lo hago – me dijo Suzanne – Quiero ayudarte – le dije con una sonrisa. No me discutió y nos fuimos a la cocina a dejar los platos. Yo me ofrecí para lavar los platos y Suzanne los secaba. Pero nunca falta 'la descuidada de Jennifer' y se me cayeron un par de platos. Por agarrar uno de ellos, me terminé cortando la mano. Sangre comenzó a salir de mi mano derecha, con la izquierda abrí el caño y dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi mano. Suzanne miró aterrorizada y salió corriendo. A ella siempre le asustaba la sangre, y Robert se ponía nervioso con la sangre. Hasta Matthew era así, creo que eso ambos le sacaron a él. Porque Sally, era la única que no temía a la sangre – ¡Mamá! – Escuché que gritaba Suzanne. De pronto, tenía a Sally al lado mío – Déjame ver – me dijo y dejé que revisara mi mano, que me dolía demasiado – ¿Está bien? – Escuché que preguntaba Robert, desde la puerta. Parecía preocupado – Niños, serán mejor que salgamos de aquí – dijo Matthew. ¿Niños? ¿Aún les llamaba niños? – Pero, papá… – empezó a decir Robert – Pero nada, tú no vas a poder resistir – dijo Matthew – Vas a ver que sí – dijo renegando Robert. Y de pronto, también lo tenía cerca de mí – Déjame ayudarte – le dijo Robert a Sally. Y tocó mi mano. Al sentir su fría mano, me estremecí – Disculpa – me dijo – Sé que mi mano está helada – se disculpó. Pero no me estremecí por lo helado de su piel, sino porque era su mano. Los demás se fueron y nos quedamos sólo los tres. La sangre no paraba de salir, el corte era demasiado profundo – La sangre no deja de salir – dijo Sally. Robert tosió – Será mejor llevarla a un hospital – dijo, tratando de no seguir mirando mi mano – Robert – empezó a decir Sally, con una voz que parecía que se iba a ahogar. Miraba fijamente mi mano, de donde no dejaba salir sangre – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Robert – No puedo resistirlo – dijo Sally, y fue lo último que escuché, porque caí desmayada.

Empecé a sentir mi cuerpo y mis ojos. Me desperté, pero no abrí los ojos. Estaba demasiado asustada. Vagamente, recordaba a Sally mordiéndome la mano y parecía que no iba a parar. Robert le gritaba, pero no paraba. Ya no aguantaba el dolor y caí desmayada – ¿Estará mejor? – Preguntó Matthew – Sí, sólo aplíquenle el medicamento como les dije… Y por favor, eviten estas cosas – dijo un hombre, cuya voz no reconocía – Así lo haremos – dijo Robert. Abrí los ojos y me vi echada en una cama, tenía mi mano vendada. ¿Tan fuerte había sido el corte? Me miré la mano vendada unos segundos, y después me puse a ver a mi alrededor. Estaba en el dormitorio de alguien. Empecé a analizar las cosas que había, era el dormitorio de un chico. Pero ¿de quién? Miré y miré – Oh – jadeé. Era el dormitorio de Robert, lo reconocí por la batería que tenía frente a su cama, a la cama dónde estaba echada. Sólo él, tocaba batería – Jen – dijo Robert y se acercó a mi lado – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me preguntó. Me quedé muda, ¿estaba preocupado por mí? Las palabras no salieron de mi boca – ¿Jen? Responde – dijo Robert, algo preocupado. Matthew se acercó – Hijo, déjala despertar bien. No la agobies con preguntas – dijo su padre. Rob dio un suspiro – Eh… Estoy confundida – alcancé a decir. Rob y Matthew se dieron una mirada cómplice. Hice una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba que me ocultaran cosas, como el secreto de Rob – Es lógico – dijo Robert. Me moví un poco para acomodarme, pero me dolió el brazo. Jadeé de dolor, pero Rob me agarró la mano y me la acarició. Qué bien se sentía, viniendo de él. Pero no podía dejar que las cosas avanzaran, no le convenía a mi corazón. Saqué mi mano – Lo siento – susurró – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Pregunté – ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? – Preguntó Matthew. Dudé unos segundos antes de responder, no quería decir nada sobre mis sueños con Sally mordiéndome la mano – Me corté con un par de platos, salía mucha sangre. Robert y Sally me estaban curando, pero la sangre no paraba… Y luego, me desmayé... Creo – respondí. Ambos se miraron, y Matthew asintió – Trataron de curarte, pero la sangre no dejaba de salir – empezó a decir Matthew – Luego, al ver tanta sangre, te desmayaste – agregó. Me sorprendí de aquello, porque yo nunca le había tenido fobia a la sangre. Era imposible que me desmayara por eso, decidí hablar – También recuerdo a Sally mordiéndome la mano, y tú Robert, no dejabas de gritarle y Sally no dejaba de morderme. Dolía mucho – dije, y Rob abrió los ojos como platos. En seguida, miró a Matthew. Él tenía el rostro tranquilo – Estás exagerando – dijo el padre de Rob. ¿Me estaba llamando loca? Bueno, me lo merecía por decir semejante barbaridad – ¿Entonces qué pasó? Dímelo tú, Robert – le pedí. El susodicho se lo pensó algunos segundos – Bueno, mi madre no mordió tu mano. Sólo trató de succionar la sangre. Y creo que eso te asustó, porque te desmayaste – dijo tranquilamente. Eso tenía más sentido, claro succionar la sangre. Cómo no se me había ocurrido, y pues yo era temerosa para algunas cosas. Y seguro, me asusté por eso y no por la sangre. Suspiré – Ok – dije y me moví para levantarme. Sentí un mareo, y no puede mover mis piernas – ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Me inquirió Robert, impidiendo mi salida – Me voy a mi casa – respondí – No conviene que tu madre te vea así – dijo Matthew – Suzanne ha llamado, diciendo que te quedarás a una pijamada con ella – dijo Robert, algo sonriente – Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar – dije – Pues, no lo harás. No puedes ir así – dijo Robert. Puse los ojos en blanco – Me quedaré hoy y mañana voy a trabajar – dije y no permití contradicciones – Ok – dijo Robert, con una ligera sonrisa – Voy a avisar a Sally y a Su que ya despertaste – dijo Matthew y se fue. Oh no, a solas con Robert. Me sentí algo incómoda, y creo que él también. Miré hacia el vacío – ¿Qué piensas? – Me preguntó – En lo extraño de la situación – admití y pude ver que él sonrió – Yo también – confesó. Iba a decir algo, pero mi celular empezó a sonar – ¿Me pasas mi casaca? – Le pedí. Pues ahí estaba mi celular – ¿Te paso tu celular? – Me preguntó, y la verdad no le discutí. Pues mi mano me dolía y tenía que evitar el menor movimiento – Por favor – le respondí. Sacó mi celular del bolsillo de la casaca. Lo miró – Es un tal Alec – me dijo, dándome el celular – Disculpa, no quise ver – añadió. Sonreí y agarré el celular con la mano buena – Hola, Alec – respondí – Hola muñeca, ¿estás en casa? – Me preguntó. Sonreí al escuchar muñeca – No – respondí – ¿Y a qué hora regresarás? Quiero verte – me dijo. Suspiré, que bueno que no tenía que inventar ninguna excusa. No me sentía muy bien como para verlo – La verdad, no dormiré hoy en casa. Me quedaré con una amiga – le dije – Que pena, en serio deseo verte. Mañana, ¿a qué hora sales del trabajo? – Me preguntó, sonreí. Vaya que no se rendía, y no sé por qué me agradaba Alec – A las seis – respondí – Mándame la dirección por mensaje y voy a recogerte – me dijo – Me haces acordar – le reté – Créeme que lo haré – dijo riendo, y yo correspondí a su risa. Y me acordé del dolor de mi mano – Au – me quejé – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Alec preocupado, y vi que por un lado tenía a Robert, viendo lo que tenía – Nada, un simple dolor de estómago de tanta risa – dije – Bueno, te dejo descansar – me dijo – Ok, tú también deberías. Cuídate, adiós – le dije – Adiós, preciosa – me dijo y colgamos. Cuando volteé, pude ver la mirada incómoda de Robert. ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué se ponía así? – Ese Alec, ¿es muy importante para ti? – Me preguntó. Suspiré, sorprendida – Recién lo he conocido ayer – le conté – Ustedes lo conocen, así como a su padre – añadí y Robert me miró curioso – ¿Su padre se llama Michael? – Me preguntó – Sí – respondí – ¿Cómo los conociste? – Me preguntó, no quería contarle toda la historia – Me perdí en la playa, y me los encontré. Habían estado por tu casa, y salían de un trabajo y me jalaron – le conté – Debes tener cuidado – me pidió Robert. Lo miré confundida – No te conviene acercarte a esa gente – añadió – ¿Qué? – Contesté riéndome. ¿Me iba a prohibir a acercarme a otras personas? – Especialmente Alec, él no es muy seguro – me dijo. ¿Qué no es muy seguro? – ¿Y tú acaso eres seguro? – Le pregunté, y me sorprendí al hacerlo. Me miró sorprendido también por mi pregunta – No, yo tampoco lo soy – me respondió y sentí que mi corazón se partía – Ok, tú no eres seguro y eso ya lo sé. Me dices que Alec no es seguro, eso no lo sé – le dije. Y pareció que le lastimó lo que dije – ¿Quieres intentar tener una relación con Alec? – Me preguntó. Dudé en responder, ¿por qué hacía eso? – No… No lo sé – respondí, confundida – Debo salir – me dijo y se fue. Me quedé tonta, mirando la puerta, por dónde él había salido. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Quería llorar, pero tuve que tragarme mis lágrimas porque en ese momento, entraron Suzanne y Sally. Ésta última, me miraba con rostro de disculpa – ¿Cómo estás? – Me preguntó Suzanne – Me duele, pero es soportable – respondí sinceramente. El dolor de mi mano era mucho más soportable que el dolor de mi corazón – Hija, lo siento mucho – se disculpó Sally – No tienes por qué – le dije – Trataste de salvarme – añadí. Ella no dijo nada, sólo me dio una sonrisa avergonzada – Bueno, estate un rato más, que luego te vas a mi cuarto… No pretenderás dormir con mi hermano, ¿a qué no? – Inquirió Suzanne – Créeme que no – respondí, algo incomodada por la pregunta – Puedes ver la tele, aún no podemos moverte – dijo Sally – Robert ha sacrificado su espacio por ti – dijo Suzanne, sonriente. Suspiré – Él no tiene por qué hacer esto… Y creo que sí puedo moverme – dije, mientras trataba de moverme para pararme. Pero no pude moverme más, me vino un ligero mareo. Suzanne me agarró – Por él no hay problema. Está más preocupado por tu salud – me dijo – Échate – me obligó. No le discutí – Aún no puedes moverte. Haz caso, ¿sí? – Me pidió Sally. ¿Cómo negarme ante aquella mujer? No podía. Simplemente, asentí – Ok – dije – ¡Suzanne, ¿puedes venir un momento?! – Gritó Lucas, desde el otro lado – ¡Ya voy! – Respondió Suzanne – Disculpa, ya regreso – me dijo. Le sonreí – No tienes por qué disculparte – le dije. Ella sonrió y se fue – La que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, por hacerles pasar por esto – añadí y miré a Sally, quien estaba seria – Tú no tienes por qué pedir disculpas. No fue tu culpa – dijo ella, muy seria. Me asusté un tanto – Claro que es mi culpa. Yo rompí los platos, fue un descuido mío. Por eso es mi culpa – dije muy sincera. Ella dio una sonrisa sin ánimo – El que te desmayaras no fue tu culpa – me dijo, casi arrepentida. No quise seguir hablando del tema – Ya no hablemos de esto… Dime, ¿qué tal te fue con el remedio? – Inquirí, para cambiar el tema. Creo que se puso más animada – Ya está terminado. Sólo para que se lo lleves a tu madre – me dijo. Empezamos a hablar sobre muchas cosas. Podía pasar horas de horas, hablando con Sally. Siempre aprendía de ella, era perfecta. Muy sabia – Cielo, creo que deberías quedarte a dormir en este dormitorio – dijo Sally. La miré confundida – No creo que sea buena idea. Voy donde Suzanne – dije y me moví para pararme. Otra vez el mareo. Rayos, ni las piernas las sentía. ¿Qué me pasaba? Esto no era normal, lo único que tenía era una simple cortada en la mano. Sally impidió que me cayera – Aún no puedes moverte – dijo con una mirada preocupada – Esto es demasiado extraño – dije, moviendo la cabeza – Sólo me he cortado la mano, y no puedo ni mover las piernas – añadí. Ella me miró como pidiendo disculpas – Debe ser por la pérdida de sangre. Por eso, no puedes mover las piernas – dijo, mirando hacia otro lado – ¿Tanto sangré? – Inquirí, confundida – Sí, por eso te desmayaste – respondió ella, y pude notar que la voz se le quebró un poco. Se aclaró la garganta – Hazme caso, no puedes moverte de este dormitorio – me dijo. Y no pude discutirle, tenía razón. Aparte, no podía mover las piernas. Pero algo había que hacer, para no quedarme en ese dormitorio – Pero, Robert necesita su cama… Creo que alguien puede cargarme y llevarme a otro dormitorio – sugerí. Sally me miró muy seria – El doctor dijo que no se te puede mover por nada del mundo, hasta que puedas mover las piernas – dijo – Déjate de niñerías, Robert puede dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes o acá, en el sofá – añadió. La miré perpleja, nunca la había visto así de seria. No le discutí – Ok – fue lo único que respondí – Bueno, me voy a decirle a Su que no podrás dormir con ella – dijo y se fue.

**Y aquí un cap más de mi historia**

**Dejen comments por favor, si es que la leen.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sally me miró muy seria – El doctor dijo que no se te puede mover por nada del mundo, hasta que puedas mover las piernas – dijo – Déjate de niñerías, Robert puede dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes o acá, en el sofá – añadió. La miré perpleja, nunca la había visto así de seria. No le discutí – Ok – fue lo único que respondí – Bueno, me voy a decirle a Su que no podrás dormir con ella – dijo y se fue.

Me quedé sola en aquella habitación, mirando a mi alrededor. Todo lo que había en ella, era el olor de Robert. Su presencia. Recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, claro que no era la misma casa. Pero la habitación, estaba decorada de la misma manera de su habitación en la anterior casa. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. Esta vez, no las impedí, dejé que cayeran. Mi mirada estaba hacia el vacío. Alguien entró, pero no vi quien era. No podía, esa persona me vería llorando y sentía vergüenza por ello. Me agarró del hombro.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó y me quedé helada. Era Robert, rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas

– Por nada – le respondí, sin más detalles. Mirándolo fijamente

– No creo que sea por nada, ¿te duele mucho la mano? Dime, qué pasa – Me pidió, con esa mirada suya. Me perdí en su mirada

– El dolor de la mano es soportable – respondí. Me miró confuso

– Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas? ¿Qué te duele? – Preguntaba, insistentemente. Puse los ojos en blanco

– ¿En serio quieres saber? – Le pregunté, casi retando

– Sí – respondió él. No esperaba esa respuesta, pero no podía echarme para atrás

– Me duele el corazón – respondí. Me miró preocupado, o al menos eso creí. Porque rápidamente cambió de mirada – ¿Ahora sufres del corazón? – Me inquirió. Debo admitir que eso me dolió

– No de la manera en que imaginas – respondí, volteando a mirar de nuevo al vacío

– ¿Entonces de qué te duele? – Preguntó, y la verdad es que no lo entendía. Y si había alguien que lo hiciera, agradecería que me lo explicara. No quería responder a su pregunta, pero tampoco quería quedar como una miedosa que no decía lo que sentía

– De amor – respondí, sin voltear a mirar

– ¿Amas a alguien? – Me preguntó, y mi corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido. No podía ponerme gallina, ahora

– Sí – contesté, y sentí que la sangre huía de mi cara

– ¿A quién? – Inquirió, y deseé que la tierra me tragara. ¿Por qué me hacía esa pregunta?

– No importa quién es, esa persona no corresponde a mis sentimientos – respondí, evadiendo la pregunta. Me volteó la cara, me estremecí al sentir su mano tocando mi rostro

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Me preguntó, obligándome a mirarle. Sus hermosos ojos me miraron, yo los miré por unos segundos y agaché la mirada

– Él lo dijo – respondí

– ¿Segura? – Inquirió

– Sí. Aceptó cuando le dije para terminar – respondí, y era obvio a quién me refería. Si era inteligente, ya lo habría descubierto

– Pero, tú lo terminaste – dijo, y me di cuenta que ya sabía a quién me refería

– Sí, pero lo hice para hacerlo recapacitar – le aclaré

– ¿Hacerlo recapacitar? ¿De qué? – Inquirió, ahora sí interesado. Deseé no haber tocado el tema, pero creo que ya era hora

– Él me ocultaba muchas cosas, y últimamente, empezó a alejarse de mí – aclaré

– No quería que se alejara más, por eso quise terminar. Quise que, me dijera que iba a cambiar. Que ya no se alejaría de mí – dije, en un susurro. Sentía que la voz se me iba a quebrar

– Pero tú sabías que te ocultaba cosas – dijo él. Di un suspiro

– Sí, y eso lo acepté. Pero lo que me costaba aceptar es que, se alejara de mí – admití. Parecía cómo si estuviera hablando con un amigo

– Tal vez, se alejó por tu propio bien – dijo y lo miré furiosa. ¿Cómo podía pensar que me haría bien alejándose de mí?

– Ese es un buen floro – dije

– ¿Qué? – Inquirió confundido

– Es un buen floro, para decirle a alguien que simplemente, el amor que sentía por ella empezó a acabarse – dije, volteando hacia el vacío

– No fue así – dijo él – Sé que soy yo, a quién te estás refiriendo – agregó. Parpadeé un par de veces

– ¿Qué no fue así? – Inquirí confundida

– Así es – contestó él – Nunca dejé de amarte, pero… – empezó a decir. ¿Nunca dejó de amarme? Oh, Dios. Vaya que quería aclarar todo

– Pero… – repetí lo último que había dicho, mirándolo fijamente. Él agachó la mirada

– En serio, lo hice por tu propio bien – afirmó. No entendía por qué se mataba diciendo que era por mi propio bien. Si mi bien, siempre fue estar con él

– Estoy cansada de esa frase – admití – Te sigo amando, para tu felicidad o desgracia – le confesé. Agachando la mirada. Él la alzó hasta encontrarse con la suya

– Eso es para mi felicidad, yo también te sigo amando – me confesó, me quedé sin palabras. ¿Me seguía amando? Ahora, estaba más confundida que antes. Empezó a acercarse, mis labios y los suyos estuvieron frente a frente, a punto de chocarse. Pero yo sabía, que detrás de sus palabras había algo escondido

– Pero – dije, obligándolo a decirle lo que tenía guardado – Pero ya es pasado, y por tu bien, es mejor que te alejes de mí – dijo y agaché la mirada, él la soltó dejándome agacharla

– Por mi bien, claro – dije, algo furiosa – Y por mi bien, también es conveniente que me aleje de Alec – le comenté, me sorprendí de decir eso

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió él. Respiré hondo

– Es que, por mi bien me conviene alejarme de ti. Por mi bien, debo alejarme de Alec… Por mi bien, ¿debo alejarme de todos los hombres? – Le pregunté. Y alcé la mirada

– No me refiero a eso, sólo que Alec es como yo – dijo y lo miré confundida – No vas a entender, sólo hazme caso, por favor – me pidió.

Me llegaba que hablara así. Con la mano buena, lo agarré del cuello y lo jalé. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, nuestros labios estaban a la misma altura

– Atrévete a decirme que por mi bien no debo besarte – le dije. No me respondió y se quedó mirándome

– No sigas. Detente, por favor – me pidió en un susurro. No sabía qué hacer, lo único que sí sabía era que sus labios y su cuerpo me atraían más que nada

– No sigo si me dices que por mi bien no debo besarte – le reté

– Sabes que no puedo decirte eso. Te deseo más que nunca… – dijo. Y en ese preciso momento, me estrechó entre sus brazos y me besó. Oh, Santo Cielos, sentir sus labios otra vez sobre los míos, ¡cuánto había extrañado sus labios dulces! Me besaba, me besaba de verdad. Y yo le correspondía. Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. Era feliz

– ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? – Me preguntó preocupado

– No me duele nada, son lágrimas de felicidad – le respondí. Me acarició el rostro

– Ahí mi frágil muñeca – me dijo y me volvió a besar. Le correspondí con la misma pasión. Comenzó a apretarme contra él, y por un momento sentí que se me iba a parar la respiración.

Robert siempre había tenido mucha fuerza. Pero la sabía contener. Y cada vez que hacíamos el amor, era tan delicado. Esos momentos eran tan románticos. Pero en ese momento, lo sentí con más fuerza. Como si se la hubiese guardado en todo este tiempo. Quise corresponderle con la misma fuerza, pero aún no sentía mis piernas. Con ambas manos, quise agarrarlo del cuello y estrecharlo más contra mí. Pero en cuánto lo hice, sentí el dolor en mi brazo accidentado

– Au – gemí. Robert se detuvo

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé? – Me preguntó, muy preocupado

– No me lastimaste. Me lastimé yo – respondí y pude ver la mirada de indignación en su rostro blanco. Le dediqué una sonrisa alentadora

– Quise abrazarte con mi brazo malo y me dolió – le confesé, con una tierna mirada. Él sonrió un poco

– No seas tontita, sabes qué estás mal de ese brazo. No hagas esas cosas, por favor – me dijo. Le sonreí – Ok, pero ahora bésame – le pedí. Y nos volvimos a besar, estábamos conectados. Era como si nuestros cuerpos hubiesen estado aclamando la presencia del otro.

Escuchamos a alguien toser. Nos miramos y sonreímos

– Disculpe que interrumpa su momento romántico, pero necesito hablar con mi amiga – dijo Suzanne

– Es toda una loca – me susurró Robert, le sonreí – ¿Qué pasa, hermanita? – Inquirió él, en tono gracioso. Parecía feliz. Eso me desconcertaba. Él había dicho que, por mi bien, no era seguro que esté junto a él. Pero ahora, que había pasado ese beso. ¿Qué pasaría? Quería preguntarle, pero Suzanne estaba ahí

– Ya te dije. Necesito hablar con mi amiga – respondió Suzanne

– Ok – dijo Robert – Habla – le pidió. Ella le hizo una mueca

– ¿Puedes mover ya tus piernas? – Me preguntó – Al verte como los encontré, creo que ya puedes mover todo el cuerpo – añadió. Sonreí

– Déjame intentar – le pedí. Ella me miró muy seria

– Más vale que ya puedas mover esas piernas – me dijo, casi gritando. Parecía molesta. La miré confundida

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Robert, y agradecí que así lo hiciera. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada

– Encima que te lastima de la peor manera, ¿lo besas así como así? No pensarás volver con él, ¿o sí? – Me inquirió y me quedé en una pieza. Estaba preocupada por mí, tanto que atacaba a su hermano. Ellos eran muy unidos

– Eh… – empecé a dudar en qué responder

– ¿Lo estás dudando? ¡Por Dios Jen! No permitas que unos cuántos dulces besos, te hagan olvidar todo lo que te hizo sufrir – me pidió.

Robert la miró con cólera – Tú no sabes nada – le dijo, casi en un gruñido. Parecía sufrir

– ¡Claro que sé! – Exclamó ella – Tú dijiste que lo mejor para ella, era que se alejara de ti… Ya pues, sé hombrecito y haz lo que le haga mejor – le exigió

– ¿Quieres callarte? – Le inquirió Robert – Tú bien sabes todo lo que sufrí por ella – siguió él – Todo lo que la extrañé, todo lo que la he necesitado todo este tiempo – finalizó.

Suzanne dio una sonrisa sarcástica

– Puede ser, pero ahorita se trata de lo que es mejor para ella, no para ti – le dijo y Robert se quedó callado. Puse los ojos en blanco

– Ya basta – les pedí – La única persona que sabe qué es lo mejor para mí, soy yo – agregué – Y para serte sincera, Suzanne. Tu hermano es lo mejor para mí – le dije a Suzanne, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Ella no dijo nada – Yo entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero esta decisión sólo nos compete a Robert y a mí – le dije. Ella me miró algo avergonzada

– Lo siento. Es que, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir. Y si mi hermano es culpable de ello, entonces, debo alejarte de él – me aseguró

– Ok, yo entiendo. Pero, déjanos tomar nuestras propias decisiones – le pedí. Ella asintió

– ¿Puedes moverte? – Me preguntó. Traté de moverme, pero no sentía las piernas. El mareo ya no me vino, así que, pensé que iba por algo bueno

– El mareo ya no me viene, pero aún no siento las piernas – les informé

– Supongo que va bien – le dijo Suzanne a Robert, éste asintió

– Parece que sí – afirmó y tenía una mirada muy fría en su rostro. Reconocí esa mirada, las palabras de Suzanne habían surtido efecto. Lo quedé mirando

– Como ves, no puedo ir a tu habitación – le dije a Suzanne, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Robert

– Así parece… Mejor, me voy – dijo y se retiró.

En ese momento, detesté que Suzanne haya venido a la habitación. Sé que se preocupaba por mi bien, pero creo que se había pasado de la raya. ¿Atacar así a su propio hermano? Estaba loca. Robert se quedó en silencio, sentado a los pies de la cama. Yo no sabía cómo empezar una conversación. Creo que tenía que ser directa

– Lo que dijo Suzanne, no tiene nada de sentido – empecé. Me miró, parecía que el dolor lo iba a consumir. O al menos, eso creía

– Suzanne tiene razón – me dijo

– Acércate – le pedí, y así él lo hizo. Agarré su rostro con mi mano buena – ¿Ya no me amas? – Le pregunté, no iba a permitir que esto me volviera a pasar.

La tristeza y la depresión, no podían regresar a mi vida. Él miró fijamente al suelo

– No lo sé – respondió. Dejé caer mi mano. Esto cambiaba las cosas

– Pero, hace rato me besaste como nunca. Pensé… – empecé a decir

– Te equivocaste… Sólo quería probar si lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que lo que siento por Daria – me confesó, y sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos

– ¿Daria? – Inquirí. Él se alejó un poco de mí

– Es una chica, con la que he estado saliendo… Pero al verte, sentí un poco de confusión y… – estaba diciendo él

– Ya, cállate… Ya me quedó claro – le dije, entre lágrimas

– No llores – me pidió

– Eso es imposible… Ya me quedó claro que sólo fui un experimento…. Que seas feliz con esa Daria – le dije. Y me moví, no me importó no sentir las piernas

– ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntó

– Irme de acá – respondí

– ¿Estás loca? No puedes caminar – me recordó.

Pero no me importaba, no me importaba nada. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro

– Estaría loca si me quedo acá – le dije, y me paré para irme. No sé cómo, pero saqué fuerzas para caminar. Avancé unos cuantos pasos, agarrándome de la mesita de noche o de las paredes, pero luego caí

– Au, mierda – dije, y me rendí. Empecé a llorar más fuerte, casi desesperada. Robert se acercó a mí, para ayudarme

– Será mejor que te alejes de mí – le dije, mirándolo. A pesar de las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro, lo miré muy dura. Me quedó mirando sorprendido

– ¿Me odias? – Me preguntó

– Sólo aléjate de mí. Yo me paro sola – le dije.

En ese momento, me acordé que tenía mi celular. Empecé a buscar su número

– ¿A quién llamas? – Me preguntó, mientras yo buscaba el número

– A alguien para que me lleve a mi casa. No pienso estar un segundo más acá – respondí

– Pero… – empezó a decir

– Hola muñeca – me respondió Alec – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas? – Me preguntó preocupado. Suspiré

– Necesito que vengas a recogerme, por favor – le pedí. No dejé que él notara mi voz temblorosa, por el llanto

– Ok, ¿dónde estás? – Me inquirió

– En la casa de los Bassi – le respondí

– ¿Qué? ¿Y tú qué haces ahí? – Me preguntó confundido

– Alec, por favor, sólo ven. No me hagas tantas preguntas – le respondí

– Ok, voy para allá – me dijo Alec. Colgamos. Me agarré de una pared y me paré.

Pensé que Robert ya se había ido, pero no fue así. Ahora lo tenía en frente mío

– Permiso – le dije, sin mirarlo

– Jen, lo siento mucho. Pero no llames a Alec – me dijo. Le di una sonrisa burlona

– Por favor, cállate… Yo hago de mi vida, lo que quiero – le respondí duramente.

Mi corazón estaba duro como una piedra. No sentía odio hacía él, pero sí un gran resentimiento. Sólo había sido su experimento, me utilizó. Me engañó con sus mentiras, casi creo que me seguía amando. Imposible, ahora él amaba a esa tal Daria

– No me odies, por favor – me pidió. ¡Qué hipócrita!

– No lo haré, no pienso perder mi tiempo – le contesté con la cólera en mi voz – Por mi propio bien, como siempre quisiste, déjame sola. No te quiero ver – le pedí con tranquilidad – Haz roto mi corazón, y para reponerme de esto, no sé qué haré – continué – Tu famoso secreto nunca me hubiese lastimado tanto como lo de ahora. Me usaste – finalicé, secándome algunas lágrimas

– No fue así – se disculpó. Iba a decir algo, pero le interrumpí

– Cállate. Sólo desaparece – le dije, mientras alzaba la mirada para enfrentarme con la suya. Él estaba boquiabierto, sus ojos parecían que quisiera llorar. Pero no me dejé engañar por su falsa mirada

– Haré lo que me pidas – me dijo

– Perfecto – le respondí, y me dirigí a la sala.

Caminé lentamente, y esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Bueno, al menos por el momento.

**---- DEJEN COMMENTS ---- GRACIAS**


End file.
